Sensaciones
by JYue
Summary: Kakashi despierta en el hospital tras varios días inconsciente sólo para encontrar a Naruto a su lado. Hay algo diferente en la actitud de su antiguo estudiante, y un inofensivo ofrecimiento a entrenarle puede llevar algo completamente distinto. KakaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Probablemente nunca lo haga...

* * *

**Sensaciones**

Capítulo 1

Lo primero que Kakashi percibió esa mañana fue el intenso dolor proveniente de su costado derecho, caliente y punzante. Después vino el dolor del _resto_ de su cuerpo, por supuesto, pero ese era mucho menor en comparación. Entreabrió su ojo derecho un poco, lamentando de inmediato haberlo hecho cuando la brillante luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Fue quizá sólo una fracción de segundo el tiempo que contempló sus alrededores, pero el Copy-nin supo sin la menor duda que se encontraba en el Hospital de Konoha. La vida de un shinobi como él le había conseguido innumerables visitas a ese lugar, llevándole a jactarse de ya haber sido huésped de cada una de las habitaciones y aulas del lugar. Puede que no fuese el mayor de los logros o algo de lo cual otros se sentirían orgullosos de comentar, pero bueno, Kakashi prefería ver el vaso medio lleno.

Hizo una nota mental de hablar al respecto de su record de estadías en el hospital con Gai. Nunca estaba de más ir a molestar a su ruidoso autoproclamado eterno rival. El hombre sería capaz de lanzarse una y otra vez desde la Montaña de los Hokages con tal de vencerle.

Soltó una pequeña risa ante semejante imagen, causando una punzada en especial molesta en su costado. No pudo evitar dejar escapar de sus labios un quejido de dolor.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

El Jounin volteó sobresaltado hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, reprendiéndose internamente por no haber notado antes que alguien más estaba ahí. ¿Tan malherido estaba que comenzaba a perder noción de sus alrededores?

A su lado se encontraba Naruto, vestido en una de aquellas odiosas batas blancas que te obligan a vestir en el hospital. Intercambió miradas con el rubio en silencio, evaluando la situación. ¿Qué diantres hacía su antiguo estudiante en su cuarto? Naruto debería estar lejos, entrenando con Jiraiya como sincronizar su chakra con las criaturas invocadas por medio del Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"¡Ah, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Pensé que jamás despertaría!" exclamó Naruto, sonriendo mientras acercaba aún más la silla en que se encontraba sentado hacia la cama. "Escuché que fue por heridas en una misión muy complicada… ¡Pero cuatro días es demasiado tiempo para estar inconsciente!"

"Bueno, no todos tenemos un Kyuubi que nos ayude, Naruto." Respondió Kakashi en tono cansado, incorporándose en la cama. "En fin, ¿qué estás haciendo…?"

"¿Aquí en el hospital?" interrumpió Naruto, riendo apenado. "Oh, nada, es culpa de las tontas ranas de Ero-sennin… cosas del entrenamiento."

"Hmm…" el Jounin continuó mirando desinteresado al rubio, quien pareció comenzar a sentirse incómodo.

"¡Vaya, ya casi es mediodía!" dijo Naruto, levantándose de la silla y avanzando en dirección a la puerta. "Veré si consigo algo de comer. ¡Nos vemos, sensei!"

El Copy-nin vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de Uzumaki. Había dicho que eran ya cuatro días los que llevaba inconsciente. ¿No era ese ya demasiado tiempo como para que Naruto no hubiese escapado del hospital? El muchacho parecía bastante saludable, además. Le habría gustado que Naruto no le interrumpiese cuando iba a preguntarle qué hacía _en su habitación_.

Kakashi volvió a recostarse en la cama, moviéndose con cuidado para no empeorar el dolor de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Naruto el Ninja más impredecible de toda Konoha?

Era bueno ver que su exalumno se encontraba bien y entrenando para hacerse más fuerte. Tenía total confianza en que Jiraiya podría poner a trabajar al muchacho y sacarle su escondido potencial.

'_Cosa que yo no pude hacer…'_

Lamentaba haber levantado las expectativas de Naruto, hacerle pasar por tan extenuante entrenamiento, sólo para terminar con un jutsu desgastante y altamente autodestructivo. Vaya sensei había sido para Naruto…

---

"¡Arriba, Kakashi-sensei!" gritó Naruto, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del Jounin con más fuerza de la necesaria. "¡Es hora de comer!"

Kakashi lo recibió con una inquisidora ceja arqueada. Permaneció en su lugar mirando a su antiguo estudiante colocar una bolsa de comida sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Cuando Naruto se había ido hace veinte minutos en busca de comida la verdad no pensó que éste regresaría con algo para él. Era bastante raro, e inusualmente… considerado.

"¡No me mire así, sensei! ¡Sé lo que está pensando!" dijo Naruto en falso tono ofendido, tomando asiento en el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la cama. "Pero no, no es ramen… a pesar de lo que piense y diga media aldea, el ramen no es mi única fuente de alimentación."

El Copy-nin sonrió ligeramente y estiró la mano para tomar el contenedor de comida de la pequeña mesa, lo colocó con cuidado sobre sus piernas y lo abrió. El aroma caliente y dulzón de asado de puerco le hizo comenzar a salivar. Naruto debía estar pasando más tiempo con Chouji.

"Puede comer con calma, sensei." dijo Naruto, abriendo también su orden de comida. Estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a Kakashi, con la mirada fija en la ventana. "Aspirar la comida en dos segundos como suele hacer no puede ser bueno para esa herida. Prometo no mirar…" giró el rostro un momento, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de comprensión antes de volverse de nuevo y enfocarse de lleno en el plato frente a él.

¿Qué pasaba con Naruto ese día? Kakashi no tenía la menor idea, pero no le pareció que el rubio tuviera malas intenciones, así que deslizó hacia bajó la máscara de su rostro.

'_¿Dónde quedó ese niño fastidioso y necio que eras, Naruto?'_.

"¡Itadakimasu!" exclamó Kakashi, su profunda voz libre por la ausencia de la máscara.

Comieron sin decir palabra. Era un silencio mutuo, cómodo. Kakashi observaba a su antiguo estudiante comer con una tranquilidad poco característica de éste. La cabeza del rubio sobrepasaba el borde de la cama, evidenciando los recientes centímetros aumentados a su estatura.

'_Tal vez no sólo estás madurando físicamente…'_.

"Entonces, Naruto…" dijo Kakashi, sobresaltando un poco al rubio, quien dejó de comer en señal de estar escuchando. "¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya?"

"Pues…" removió la comida de su plato con desgano. "No muy bien que digamos… menos ahora que Tsunade-baachan mandó a Ero-sennin a investigar fuera de la aldea…"

'_Hmm…'_ Kakashi dejó de lado el plato de comida ya terminado y volvió a colocarse la máscara. Jiraiya debía haberse marchado en búsqueda del Akatsuki o alguno de sus tantos escondites. Al parecer siempre tenía que ocurrir una u otra cosa que interrumpiese el entrenamiento de Naruto.

'_Todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora ha venido haciéndolo por su propia cuenta…'_

Era probable que el rubio fuera el estudiante que más había sido descuidado en la aldea entera.

"Bueno, yo no soy un experto en aquello de la sincronización…" Fue una mezcla de culpa y sentido de responsabilidad hacia su ex-estudiante lo que lo impulsó a hablar. "Pero si necesitas un poco de ayuda o alguna recomendación…" Estaba inseguro de cómo terminar su frase sin hacerla sonar condescendiente o, peor aún, sentimental.

"¿Eh?" Naruto estaba de pie en un segundo, mirando anhelante al otro shinobi. "¿En verdad me entrenaría, sensei?"

Eso no era exactamente lo que Kakashi había dicho, mas cualquier posibilidad de negarse desapareció al ver los expectantes ojos azules de su antiguo alumno rogándole en silencio. Una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en los labios del rubio, reprimida a la espera de una respuesta por parte del Jounin. ¿Cómo podía decir que no?

"Claro." Respondió Kakashi. "Aunque seguro estaré convaleciente por algunos-" Los brazos de Naruto se encontraban de repente alrededor de su cuello. "…días más."

El Copy-nin permaneció ahí, sin moverse, demasiado sorprendido por la súbita muestra de afecto del otro ninja. Fue un abrazo firme pero suave, lo suficiente cuidadoso para no causarle molestia en su lastimado cuerpo. El cabello de Naruto le rozaba el rostro, causándole un leve cosquilleo.

"Gracias… Kakashi-sensei." Murmuró el rubio mientras se separaba del cuerpo de su maestro. "Yo… entonces…" se llevó una mano detrás del cuello, retrocediendo apenado hacia la ventana. "¡Nos vemos!" Y se había ido ya.

¿Qué diantres había sido eso? El Copy-nin aún podía sentir esa energía cálida que irradiaba el cuerpo de Naruto a su alrededor. No lograba recordar la última vez que alguien le había abrazado, que él había permitido a alguien abrazarle. Era una sensación extraña.

'_Aunque no necesariamente desagradable…'_.

Llevó su mano a la oreja izquierda, tocando el lugar sobre el cual el aliento de Naruto había pasado. Sacudió su cabeza para recobrarse de la situación.

'_Creo…creo que necesito descansar.'._

Apenas se había recostado de nuevo cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse, de nuevo con fuerza mayor a la necesaria. La Hokage de la aldea permaneció ahí, recargada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observando al Jounin.

"Así que al fin despiertas." Dijo Tsunade, sonriendo. "Cuatro días inconsciente es bastante tiempo ¿sabes?"

"Sí, eso me han dicho…" respondió Kakashi, divertido por las similitudes entre la mujer y su antiguo estudiante.

"¿Oh?" la Hokage señaló con la cabeza hacia los restos de comida en la mesa junto a la cama de Kakashi. "Así que tuviste visitas…" entró en la habitación, avanzando luego hasta quedar junto a la cama. "Naruto debió estar aliviado de por fin verte consciente." Se dejó caer con desgano en una silla. "Por lo menos ahora dejará de molestarme cada cinco minutos para que venga a revisarte." Le dio una mirada de complicidad. "Estuvo muy preocupado por ti estos cuatro días. Incluso se rehusaba a irse a pesar de ya estar dado de alta, el muy necio."

'_Así que por eso seguía aquí… ¿por mí?'_.

Su instinto ninja le decía que algo fuera de lo normal estaba pasando con Naruto, algo relacionado con él. ¿Qué podía querer Naruto de él? La parte más racional de su mente le proporcionó una rápida respuesta: que lo entrene. Ahora que Jiraiya no estaba, Naruto seguro estaba buscando un suplente.

"¡Bien! A tratar esa herida, entonces." exclamó Tsunade, arrebatándole de un tirón la sábana. Colocó su mano sobre el costado de Kakashi y comenzó a aplicar su chakra. "¿Habrá algún día en que vuelvas de una misión sin terminar en la sala de emergencias, Kakashi?"

"Bueno, uno sólo puede desear." Bromeó el Jounin. "Mis misiones siempre son completadas con éxito. Que salga con vida de ellas es sólo un extra."

"Hmm…" retiró su mano del cuerpo de Kakashi. "La herida parece estar sanando sin problemas. Estarás bien." Se levantó y avanzó hacia la salida. "Puedes permanecer aquí en el hospital o irte a casa. Sólo tómatelo con calma."

En cuanto la mujer se marchó el Copy-nin abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa junto a la cama en busca de su ropa; las enfermeras estaban ya acostumbradas a dejarle sus cosas a la mano, uno de los beneficios de ser cliente frecuente del lugar. No pensaba quedarse un día más en el hospital. Nadie sabía mejor que él lo aburrido que eso podía ser.

Tardó poco en estar vestido y salir del hospital. Era una suerte que su apartamento estuviese relativamente cerca del lugar pues la herida del costado le dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Atravesó las calles de Konoha sin prestar atención a las miradas de sorpresa que recibía de los transeúntes. Su único objetivo era llegar a casa, tirarse en la cama, y permanecer ahí las siguientes ocho horas como mínimo.

Transcurridos alrededor de diez minutos llegó Kakashi a su apartamento. Entró arrastrando los pies, y con ese mismo paso cansado se dirigió al baño con la intención de lavarse por lo menos el rostro antes de tirarse en la cama a descansar. Abrió la llave del lavabo, dejando el agua correr mientras se despojaba del protector que cubría su Sharingan y la máscara. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de baño.

'_No es sorpresa que me miraran así en la calle…pareciera que acabo de tener tres rounds contra Orochimaru e Itachi juntos.'_.

Se mojó el rostro con el agua fría, lavando así la ligera capa de sudor acumulada durante sus días en el hospital. El personal médico sabía lo receloso que era el Jounin respecto a su rostro, así que habían optado por dejarlo en paz a menos que tuviese alguna herida ahí que necesitase tratamiento.

'_Bueno… es lo que es.'_.

El trabajo de un shinobi debía estar entre los menos glamorosos en el mundo entero pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Pasó su mano derecha entre su cabello, intentando sin mucho éxito sosegar el caos que reinaba en él.

Salió del baño y se encaminó a su habitación. El lugar estaba tal como lo había dejado casi ya dos semanas atrás, uno de sus libros aún tirado en el suelo con descuido. Se desvistió despacio, haciendo sólo los movimientos necesarios para evitarle esfuerzo a sus adoloridos músculos. Su pantalón fue la única prenda que dejó sobre su cuerpo antes de recostarse en la cama.

"No hay lugar como el hogar…"

Sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio. El agotado shinobi cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad una vez más.

---

Esa era una de aquellas mañanas en la que se sentía invadido por un intenso sentimiento de desorientación al despertar. Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, tratando de quitarse los restos de sueño de la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo al instante el distintivo tirón de músculos desgastados. Abrió su ojo derecho, mensurando el lugar. Descubriéndose en la quietud de su apartamento los recuerdos del día anterior fueron apareciendo en su mente: la misión, el hospital… _Naruto_.

Dio un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesa: eran casi las diez de la mañana. Había dormido más de veinte horas.

'_Supongo que estaba más cansado de lo que pensé.'_.

Sin embargo, el sueño parecía haber sido reparador. Se desperezó, estirando los brazos y arqueando un poco la espalda. El dolor era considerablemente menor al día anterior. Miró el vendaje que cubría su costado derecho y se alivió al verlo libre de sangre; lo presionó un poco, obteniendo a cambio una punzada aguda.

"Bueno, no parece estar tan mal." Se levantó de la cama con pesadez. "Supongo que sobreviviré."

Ya más consciente del aquí y el ahora Kakashi comenzó a notar la inminente necesidad de comer algo. Se dirigió a la cocina a pesar de saber que no encontraría ahí mucho con lo cual calmar su creciente hambre. Siempre que iba a ausentarse por una misión larga solía hacer inventario en la cocina, lo cuál en verdad quería decir deshacerse de todo aquello que pudiera echarse a perder mientras él estuviese fuera.

Soltó un suspiro de desesperación y procedió a sentarse en una silla de su pequeño comedor. Tal vez todavía quedase un paquete de sopa instantánea por ahí. Eso le hizo recordar a Naruto. Fue con el rubio con quién compartió su última comida el día anterior. Recordó la imagen de su antiguo estudiante sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, acompañándole mientras comían en silencio. Debía aceptar que fue agradable, aunque Naruto lo hubiese hecho sólo para conseguir un maestro suplente.

Después vería cómo lidiar con el inesperado compromiso que tenía con Uzumaki. Aunque comenzaba a sentirse mejor estaba bastante lejos de poder entrenar al energético adolescente, ni se diga ayudarle a desarrollar un nuevo jutsu. Ya lo resolvería cuando se presentase la situación.

'_Además, tal vez no se lo tomó tan en serio…'_.

"Pues algo tengo que desayunar." Dijo Kakashi, levantándose decidido a encontrar cualquier tipo de comestible restante en la cocina. "Un shinobi debe saber lidiar con todo tipo de-" le interrumpió un leve golpeteo proveniente de la puerta principal.

Arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. Era demasiado temprano para recibir visitas, claro, dejando de lado el hecho de que para él era extraño recibir visitas siempre, independientemente de la hora. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, ahora con mayor insistencia. El Jounin se resignó a ir a investigar de quién se trataba. Entró a su habitación para colocarse su máscara antes de ir a atender el llamado.

"¡Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei!" fue lo que escuchó Kakashi antes de incluso terminar de abrir la puerta. "¿Listo para nuestro primer día de entrenamiento?"

"Pues…" extendió sus brazos para hacer notar su actual estado: vestido con sólo su pantalón negro y máscara, cabello desordenado y su único ojo abierto entrecerrado de cansancio. "No, creo que no."

"Uh…" el rubio lo miró algo nervioso, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita apenada. "No hay problema, es bastante temprano todavía… ¡Oh!" levantó del suelo una bolsa que tenía a un lado. "¡Traje el desayuno! Entonces… ¿puedo pasar?"

Kakashi se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al rubio al interior del apartamento. Uzumaki se abrió camino hacia la cocina sin mucho problema y comenzó a poner sobre la mesa los contenidos de la bolsa, los cuales para sorpresa de Kakashi no eran algún tipo de comida ya preparada, sino que consistían en un variado rango de vegetales y otros comestibles.

'_¿Qué demonios está…? No. Es demasiado temprano para lidiar con esto.'_.

"Iré a tomar una ducha." Dijo Kakashi. Naruto le respondió con un despreocupado gesto de asentimiento con la mano, demasiado absorto con los artículos sobre la mesa como para mirar a su viejo maestro.

---

Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kakashi daba gracias por la confortable sensación que el agua caliente le provocaba, relajando poco a poco sus tensionados músculos. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose un momento de relajación. Se concentró en el vapor a su alrededor y el sonido del agua chocando en el suelo. Gradualmente sus pensamientos comenzaron a aclararse, su mente racional retomando el mando. No era hasta después de una buena ducha que Kakashi podía considerarse en verdad despierto.

Llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un animado tarareo, disminuido por el sonido del agua cayendo. Sintió curiosidad sobre qué estaba haciendo el rubio con todos aquellos ingredientes.

'_Probablemente un desastre con mi cocina.'_.

Apareció en sus labios una sonrisa al imaginar al adolescente lidiando con cuchillos, platos y demás utensilios de cocina.

Cerró la corriente de agua y se envolvió en una toalla. Secó su cuerpo de manera automática, pensando mientras en qué hacer con Naruto. El ruidoso muchacho no aceptaría una negativa, Kakashi lo sabía a la perfección. Cuando Uzumaki Naruto se proponía algo, ninguna acción o argumento valía para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

"Tal vez pueda darle uno o dos consejos sobre su entrenamiento." Reflexionó Kakashi al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse, teniendo especial cuidado al ponerse la camiseta para evitar forzar su herida. "No es como si pudiese hacer mucho más aunque quisiera, estando en estas condiciones."

Salió del baño sintiéndose una persona nueva. Estaba limpio después de más días de los que le gustaría decir, ataviado con su ropa más liviana, y libre de misiones mientras estuviese convaleciente. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde fue recibido por el distintivo aroma de una comida hecha en casa. Naruto removía el contenido de una cacerola sobre la estufa con tan seria determinación que Kakashi no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Oh?" los ojos azules de Uzumaki se posaron sobre la figura del Jounin y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. "¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Hice el desayuno!" declaró Naruto, señalando la cacerola con todo el orgullo del mundo.

"Bien, bien." Concedió Kakashi, sonriendo. De pronto su día comenzaba a lucir mejor. "Disculpa mi inexpresividad hace rato. Las mañanas no son lo mío." Se acercó a la estufa, espiando los contenidos del proyecto casero de Naruto. "Luce bien…" inhaló el vapor caliente. "¿Oh? Y tiene buen olor. Hmm, aunque me pregunto si será lo mismo con el sabor…"

"¡El sabor es muchísimo mejor!" le reclamó Naruto, ofendido. Apagó el fuego de la estufa y se giró hacia Kakashi, señalando el humeante guiso. "¡Estofado de vegetales y tofu, la especialidad de Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Vaya, vaya… ¡Me sorprendes, Naruto!" Dijo Kakashi, animado. Tomó asiento en la mesa, sobre la cual estaban colocados ya dos vasos con agua. "Cualquiera pensaría que si llegabas a aprender como cocinar algún platillo tendría que ser ramen."

"Si fuera tan sencillo no gastaría lo que gasto en Ichiraku." Dijo el rubio, comenzando a servir la comida en dos platos. "Pero no es que no lo haya intentado… aprender a cocinar ramen, me refiero." Colocó con cuidado uno de los platos frente a Kakashi. "Me tomaría una vida entera llegar al nivel de Ichiraku. Ah, es un arte, el ramen… un arte…"

Kakashi vio al rubio tomar en una mano el otro plato y encaminarse hacia la mesa, para luego tomar una de las sillas y colocarla junto a la suya, sólo que mirando hacia el lado contrario.

"Itadakimasu." Dijo Naruto, tomando asiento junto al Jounin. Las sillas alineadas de manera en que los dos ninjas casi podían rozar sus hombros.

Una vez más Kakashi quedó sorprendido por la consideración de su antiguo estudiante, de la atención que había tenido para hacerle más amena la situación. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quien había comenzado a comer, el plato sostenido en su mano izquierda a falta de superficie donde apoyarse.

"Itadakimasu." Susurró Kakashi, y procedió a quitar su máscara.

Naruto no mentía, la comida en verdad sabía mejor de lo que su consistencia y aroma daban a sospechar. El Copy-nin se recargó en la silla, deslizándose hasta alcanzar una posición más cómoda. Era agradable poder compartir con alguien más una comida sin tener que preocuparse por tener su rostro expuesto. Sin embargo, no sabía qué pensar de este nuevo aire de cordialidad que le ofrecía Uzumaki.

"Entonces…" comenzó Kakashi. "Jiraiya se fue de nuevo ¿eh?"

"No es sorpresa. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iría de nuevo, fuera por una misión o no. Ero-sennin nunca ha podido pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar." Respondió Naruto, hundiéndose en la silla. "Es como si estuviese siempre en busca de algo…"

"Todos buscamos algo. Constantemente…" Respondió Kakashi. Se sorprendió al notar la intensidad con que su voz había sonado. "Incluso después de que ese algo se ha perdido para siempre."

Kakashi vio a al rubio asentir con seriedad. No hubo más diálogos durante el resto de la comida.

Después de transcurridos un par de minutos ambos ninjas habían terminado de comer. Kakashi colocó los platos en el fregadero, donde seguro se acumularían con los de la hora de la comida y los de la cena. Giró hacia Naruto, quien estaba aún sentado de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados, enfrascado en contemplar el techo. Era obvio que el rubio continuaba pensando en su breve, aunque inesperadamente significativa, conversación. Sabía que Naruto podía comprender la totalidad de sus palabras.

"Y bien, Naruto." Dijo Kakashi en tono animado, decidido a poner fin a la atmósfera de solemnidad que había tomado el momento. "¿A qué debo la sorpresa de tu visita, con todo y desayuno incluido?"

"¿Eh?" el rubio giró en la silla hacia Kakashi. Su rostro mostraba una sorpresa que casi rayaba en lo triste. "Kakashi-sensei, no habrá olvidado su promesa de ayudarme a entrenar ¿verdad? Sé que de momento está demasiado acabado como para entrenarme… ¡pero por eso el desayuno! Supuse que tendría la cocina vacía y estaría demasiado cansado como para salir a buscar algo…"

"Oh, ¿y qué te hizo suponer todo eso?" preguntó Kakashi, interesado. Sería divertido molestar un poco al adolescente. "¿Acaso me has estado espiando o algo parecido, Naruto?"

"¿Eh? ¡No!" respondió Naruto en tono defensivo. "Lo supuse… pues… ¡porque eso fue lo que usted nos dijo! Aquella vez que estuvimos fuera casi un mes en una misión: si estarán fuera más de una o dos semanas, lo más sensato es tirar lo que pueda echarse a perder. ¡Fue por eso y nada más!" se giró de nuevo, quedando otra vez de espaldas a Kakashi. "¡Cómo si fuera a perder mi tiempo en estar observándole, sensei!"

Le sorprendió que Naruto recordase aquel viejo consejo sobre la comida al estar fuera en una misión. _'Eso fue hace ya varios años, si recuerdo bien.'_. Y el hecho de que pudiera deducir el predicamento en que se encontraría el Jounin al estar convaleciente era todavía más insólito. _'Definitivamente estás madurando, Naruto._'. No obstante, la facilidad con que podía molestar al otro ninja era algo que el tiempo parecía no haber cambiado. ¿Y acaso fue un sonrojo lo que alcanzó a ver en las mejillas del rubio antes de que éste se voltease?

"¡Está bien, está bien!" respondió Kakashi, divertido. "Gracias, Naruto, por el desayuno."

"No hay problema." El rubio se levantó de su asiento y fue rumbo a la salida del apartamento. Kakashi fue tras él. "Sólo siga recuperándose para que podamos entrenar pronto." Todo rastro de enfado ausente en el rostro del rubio, remplazado por una cálida sonrisa que se extendía hasta sus ojos azul cielo. Abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero en el último momento se detuvo. "Oh, casi lo olvido. Tsunade-baachan dijo que fuera a verla esta tarde. Algo sobre ver cómo va la herida, no sé. En fin… nos vemos, Kakashi-sensei."

Vio a Uzumaki alejarse del apartamento durante un par de segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. El lugar volvió a su regular silencio ahora que Kakashi se encontraba solo de nuevo. El Jounin hizo su camino hacia la habitación y se recostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Liberó su rostro de la máscara; un suspiro de satisfacción salió de entre sus labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo. Era un excelente comienzo para el día. Se sentía… bastante alegre, la verdad. Incluso la herida del costado parecía dolerle menos. Quién diría que una visita de su hiperactivo estudiante pudiera hacerle sentir tan bien.

Descansaría un rato y después iría a visitar a Tsunade-sama como le había dicho Naruto. _'Me pregunto cuándo habló con ella…'_. En realidad no importaba mucho, pero bien podría preguntárselo a la Hokage misma más tarde para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Eran escasas las oportunidades que Kakashi tenía para holgazanear así que le sacaría el mayor provecho a la situación. Quizá no dormiría más, suficiente había tenido el día anterior, pero se tomaría un par de horas para recostarse y hacer absolutamente nada. Dejó su mente vagar sin rumbo… y ésta optó por mostrarle la imagen de aquella radiante sonrisa que le dedicó Naruto justo antes de marcharse. Sin darse cuenta, Kakashi sonrió también.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A paso tranquilo iba Kakashi caminando por las calles de Konoha. El Jounin estaba de especial buen humor y no tenía prisa por llegar a la cita con la Quinta Hokage, quien probablemente volvería a reprenderlo por haberse dejado herir en la última misión, así que decidió tomar la ruta panorámica de camino al hospital. Después de todo la tarde estaba en su mejor momento, llena de los sonidos de los alegres pobladores de la aldea, y Kakashi tenía ánimos de pasear un rato.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar sobre las ocurrencias de la mañana, así como en la supuesta promesa de entrenar a Uzumaki. A primera instancia la idea de tener que lidiar con el ruidoso adolescente le había parecido problemática. Sin embargo, después de darle una segunda y tercera vuelta al asunto las cosas empezaron a verse mejor.

Le agradaba Naruto, y quizá esta sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando para al fin poder ser un sensei de verdad para el muchacho. Lo que le había causado inseguridad sobre si entrenar a Uzumaki o no era el desgaste físico y emocional que conllevaba lidiar con la naturaleza enérgica de éste. No obstante, en los dos últimos días, o al menos en las partes en que Kakashi había estado consciente, el rubio parecía más sosegado de lo usual. Habían compartido tiempo de calidad como dos personas adultas y él no tenía inconvenientes con repetir la ocurrencia.

La fachada del Hospital de Konoha entró en su campo de visión, y por más que quisiera retrazar el encuentro con Tsunade-sama su tardanza sólo le ganaría un regaño más severo por parte de la poderosa mujer. Resignado atravesó la entrada y fue en busca de la improvisada oficina que la Hokage utilizaba durante sus rondas en el hospital. Tocó a la puerta y se asomó al interior del cuarto.

"Kakashi, pasa." Dijo Tsunade, dejando de lado un par de reportes médicos que tenía en las manos. Le ofreció al Jounin una sonrisa complacida. "Veo que Naruto te dio mi mensaje." El hombre asintió en silencio. "Bueno, pues a lo que vamos." Se levantó del escritorio y se acercó al ninja. "Quítate la camisa y déjame ver como va esa herida."

Kakashi obedeció de inmediato sacándose la camisa. La mujer comenzó a retirar el vendaje improvisado con el cual el ninja se había cubierto la herida.

"Naruto dijo que Jiraiya-sama volvió a dejar la aldea." Dijo Kakashi. "¿Una nueva pista sobre la ubicación del Akatsuki?"

"Sí… parece ser algo grande esta vez." La voz de la Hokage tenía un toque de preocupación. "Algo sobre el líder del Akatsuki. Y el estúpido de Jiraiya decidió ir por sí solo…" su mano se posó sobre el costado de Kakashi, aplicando su chakra a la herida. "El muy imprudente se fue cuanto antes, no quiso esperar ni un día siquiera. Naruto y yo apenas alcanzamos a despedirlo ayer temprano por la mañana."

"¿Ayer por la mañana?" repitió el Jounin, sorprendido. "Bastante precipitado, sí."

"Bueno, ese es Jiraiya." concluyó Tsunade. Retiró su mano del cuerpo de Kakashi y se dio la vuelta para volver a su escritorio. "La herida está bien, ya comienza a cicatrizar. Aunque seguro tendrán que pasar varios días antes de que puedas hacer alguna actividad física intensa."

"A Naruto no va a gustarle eso." Murmuró Kakashi, al tiempo que tomaba la camisa para volver a colocársela.

"Oh, vamos, Kakashi." dijo Tsunade, divertida. "Dudo que a Naruto le desagrades tanto como para desear que no te recuperes."

"Quiere que lo entrene." Aclaró el Jounin, a pesar de saber que la Hokage bromeaba. "Dudo que se alegre al escuchar que estaré fuera de servicio como sensei hasta nuevo aviso."

"No te preocupes por eso, el muchacho ya lo sabe. Yo misma se lo dije." La Quinta Hokage parecía entretenida mirando sus uñas. "Vino a buscarte ayer aquí al hospital pero ya te habías ido. Casi tuve que golpearlo para que se callase un momento y me escuchara hablar cuando entró gritando a mi oficina preguntando por ti." Tsunade notó la sorpresa en el único ojo visible de Kakashi. "Se preocupa bastante por ti ¿sabes?"

"Yo…"

"Como sea, quiero verte de nuevo en dos días." Le interrumpió Tsunade. "Mientras tanto descansa, no habrá misiones para ti por un tiempo. Haz algo productivo. No quiero enterarme de que pases los días encerrado en tu apartamento leyendo esas novelas pervertidas." Hizo una pausa para dar énfasis a sus palabras. "Ahora… fuera. Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Tardó un par de segundos en procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. La Hokage lo miró desde el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, retándole en silencio a cuestionar su orden. Resignado a no obtener más información de la malhumorada mujer, Kakashi decidió retirarse. Si la Hokage utilizaba como excusa el trabajo era obvio que no quería continuar hablando con él. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Tsunade y abandonó la oficina.

El Copy-nin comenzó su camino de regreso a casa mucho menos animado de lo que había llegado al hospital. La conversación con Tsunade le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, un sentimiento de inquietud inminente. Era preocupante la situación del Akatsuki, lo audaz que sus movimientos eran en los últimos meses, y aunque Jiraiya era uno de los ninjas vivos más poderosos Kakashi concordaba con Tsunade al considerar demasiado riesgoso el adentrarse en territorio enemigo en solitario.

Pero eso no era lo único que le causaba conflicto al shinobi. Había algo sospechoso en la manera en que la Hokage se dirigía hacia él cuando Naruto entraba en la conversación que le inquietaba. Un dejo de de complicidad mezclado con cinismo, causándole a Kakashi la sensación de que la mujer se estaba burlando de él en secreto. De igual manera la Hokage parecía evitar a toda cosa profundizar en el tema cuando él intentaba cuestionarla al respecto.

"Y no es como que pueda quejarme o decirle algo." Se lamentó Kakashi, caminando con los brazos cruzados en señal de fastidio. "Es la Hokage después de todo."

Sin otro recurso que su intelecto, el Jounin comenzó a elaborar los pedazos de información que le habían sido ofrecidos. Por lo que la críptica mujer había dado a entender, Naruto estaba bastante interesado en su bienestar físico. Había pasado varios días en el hospital a su lado, incluso después de habérsele dado permiso de irse. Eso ya era suficiente extraño por sí solo, y Kakashi se había convencido de que la única razón por la que el adolescente se comportase así era para conseguir que le entrenase.

'_Pero Tsunade-sama dijo que apenas ayer fue cuando Jiraiya-sama se fue. Para entonces yo ya llevaba tres días en el hospital…'_.

Lo cual daba al traste con su teoría sobre Uzumaki acompañándole sólo para pedirle que lo entrenase. ¿Por qué Naruto permanecería en el hospital? Para entonces Jiraiya estaría libre de misiones, lo cual querría decir que el rubio había pospuesto su entrenamiento _intencionalmente_.

'_Y eso no es posible, no en este universo.'_.

Para cuando cayó en cuenta de los alrededores vio que ya había llegando a su apartamento. En cuanto atravesó la entrada su cuerpo volvió a ponerse en modo automático, cumpliendo la rutina de siempre: quitarse las sandalias, dejar el protector sobre la mesa, retirar su máscara. Tomó asiento en la cama, dejando su mente continuar intentando resolver sus nuevas dudas.

¿Qué podía querer Naruto de él? A final de cuentas sí había terminado comprometido a entrenar a su antiguo estudiante, pero fue él quien se ofreció a darle consejo en primer lugar. Asimismo, su antiguo estudiante parecía más interesado en que él se recuperase que en dar inicio al entrenamiento. Definitivamente le faltaban piezas para armar el rompecabezas que era los pensamientos de Naruto.

'_Antes era tan sencillo leer sus intenciones…'_.

Kakashi había logrado con el tiempo poder predecir lo impredecible de la actitud de Uzumaki; era cuestión de pensar en las opciones más exageradas e imprudentes y sumarles un temperamento explosivo para obtener el más factible comportamiento del rubio. Sin embargo, la nueva actitud considerada y madura de Naruto le sacaba de balance. ¿Qué quería Naruto de él?

Sentía que las razones debían ser menos complicadas de lo que parecían, pero no lograba dar con la respuesta. Trató de convencerse de que estaba pensando las cosas de más, que quizá el rubio energético sólo estaba madurando. Así de simple. Tal vez su hábito de 'ver más allá de lo evidente' comenzaba a transformarse en paranoia.

"Además, aparte de entrenamiento no queda mucho que yo pueda ofrecer." Dijo Kakashi, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos con actitud cansada. "¿Qué podría pretender Naruto conseguir pasando tiempo conmigo, cuidándome e invitándome a comer?"

Ambos ojos del hombre de abrieron de golpe por completo, negro y rojo mirando atónitos hacia techo. En el total silencio del apartamento Kakashi casi pudo escuchar un 'click' cuando las piezas del rompecabezas embonaron en su mente. Sintió a la realidad golpearle de lleno. La preocupación de Uzumaki, las cortesías, el abrazo en el hospital… y aquel sonrojo en la mañana.

"No puede ser…" Kakashi sintió como si alguien le hubiese sacado el aire. "¿Naruto…?"

Había resuelto el problema. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo derecho al tiempo que saltó un largo suspiro de desesperanza. A veces odiaba ser un genio…

---

Pasaron varias horas en las que Kakashi permaneció recostado en la cama, tratando de encontrar una falla a su recién encontrada teoría, aquella que señalaba que Naruto tenía un nuevo interés en él. No en él-sensei, sino en él-Kakashi. Nada lógico había encontrado para contradecir la posibilidad. Era aceptar que Naruto sentía algo por él o comenzar a sospechar que el rubio era en verdad algún espía encubierto.

Un dolor de cabeza pulsaba en sus sienes y amenazaba con expandirse al resto de su cabeza. El apartamento fue quedando en oscuridad al tiempo que el atardecer daba paso a la noche. Se levantó de la cama con desgano para ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. Eran ya un par de horas desde su última comida, el desayuno con Uzumaki, y su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse al respecto.

'_Además, tal vez comer me ayude a quitarme esto de la cabeza.'_.

En la cocina encontró lo restante del desayuno junto con algunos otros comestibles que Naruto había dejado en el interior del refrigerador, probablemente con la intención de ahorrarle a Kakashi la necesidad de salir a buscar comida más tarde ese día. El atento gesto de su antiguo estudiante le provocó una débil sonrisa. Decidió servirse un vaso de leche, suficiente para aplacar a su estómago por un rato. Tomó asiento en su pequeño comedor y dio un largo trago al vaso de leche, dejándolo casi a la mitad.

Aún no sabía qué pensar de su nuevo descubrimiento. Se sentía halagado de haber captado la atención del energético rubio, y no negaría que apreciaba las atenciones que le había ofrecido hasta ahora. Pero, de nuevo, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Hacía ya muchos años atrás el Copy-nin había dejado de ser visto por la población de Konoha como un partido elegible, esto basado en la experiencia de muchos aspirantes a pretendientes siendo desalentados por el apático shinobi sin la mínima preocupación. Era conocimiento general en la aldea que Hatake Kakashi no tenía el menor interés en dejar la soltería.

"No es como que _quiera_ permanecer solo el resto de mi vida." Dijo Kakashi, pasando despacio su dedo índice sobre el borde circular del vaso. "¿Quién podía querer eso? Es sólo que… no ha llegado nadie que pueda llamar mi atención."

Se rió por lo engreído que sonaban sus palabras. Pero era la verdad; nadie hasta ahora había podido captar su interés. Además, en caso de finalmente encontrar a semejante persona, habría que ver si era capaz de lidiar con las peculiaridades de Kakashi. Él era un shinobi, uno posiblemente en la lista negra de muchos enemigos, y nada le haría dejar ese camino. También estaban los demonios internos del Jounin, los secretos de su pasado. Todo eso complicaría una relación. _Erradicaría_ cualquier relación.

'_Bueno, pero Naruto también tiene un pasado complicado. Tal vez él…'_.

Interrumpió ese tren de pensamiento. Era inadmisible que estuviese siquiera considerando lo que ocurriría en una relación con Naruto, su antiguo estudiante, ese que era lo suficientemente joven para ser su hijo. Su oportunista mente protestó ante ese último pensamiento, recordándole que era apenas trece años mayor que el animoso muchacho, lejos de poder ser su padre.

'_Pero eso no lo hace correcto.'_.

Aunque ¿cuándo se había él preocupado por 'lo correcto'? Se levantó de la mesa sorprendido, disgustado con sus propios pensamientos. Se retiró a su habitación, dejando el vaso de leche olvidado sobre la mesa. Había perdido el apetito.

---

Poco a poco Kakashi fue volviendo en sí. Abrió su ojo derecho tentativamente, notando la habitación aún en penumbra. El reloj indicaba quince minutos para las siete de la mañana. Pensó en volver a dormirse, incluso se dio la vuelta e intentó dejarse envolver por el sueño, pero nada ocurrió. La noche anterior había decidido irse a la cama cuanto antes, la vía más factible para escapar de las dudas y ciertos impertinentes pensamientos. Ahora su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, acostumbrado a lo largo de toda una vida a sacar el mayor provecho al menor de los descansos. Sumando a eso que ya suficiente sueño en los últimos días había tenido.

Se obligó a sentarse, el primer paso para salir de la cama y dar inicio a su rutina matutina. Se frotó los ojos para despejar los últimos rastros de somnolencia, estiró los brazos para desperezarse, y con un audible gruñido se levantó de la cama. Vio tirado en el suelo uno de sus libros, lugar que había ocupado desde semanas atrás. Intentó inclinarse a recogerlo, pero la presión que el movimiento aplicó a la herida de su costado le interrumpió. Optó por dejar el libro sin mover.

'_No le pasará nada por estar unos días más en el suelo.'_.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en nada en específico cumplió Kakashi con su aseo personal, tardando más de lo necesario en ducharse y reaplicarse los vendajes del costado. Evitó ir a la cocina y tener que ver de nuevo las provisiones dejadas por su rubio ex-estudiante; en lugar de eso optó por colocarse su máscara y dirigirse a la salida.

"Creo que hoy desayunaré fuera de casa." Se dijo Kakashi en tono animado. "Caminar un rato seguro me hará bien."

El Copy-nin estaba decidido a mantenerse en estado de negación respecto a la conclusión de sus conjeturas del día anterior. Cuando pensar y pensar de nada había servido lo único que le quedaba al Jounin era dejar que la situación seguir su curso y esperar lo mejor. No iba a dejar de funcionar como de costumbre porque Naruto tenía una confusión de sentimientos hacia él.

'_Porque debe estar confundido. Seguro que sí. No hay forma de que se trate de algo más.'_.

Recorrió las calles de Konoha con paso tranquilo, deteniéndose un momento a mirar las novedades en el aparador de su librería favorita. Tal vez después del desayuno volvería para echar un vistazo a la sección restringida del lugar. Estaría libre de misiones por un par de días así que un libro nuevo le vendría bien para distraerse. Nada se comparaba a los trabajos de Jiraiya, obras de arte donde drama, misterio, tragedia y romance se mezclaban a la perfección, pero Kakashi había leído esos libros suficientes veces como para recitarlos de memoria.

Con las manos en los bolsillos continuó caminando hasta llegar a aquel restaurante donde Asuma solía llevar siempre a su equipo al finalizar una misión. Entró alentado por el aroma de la comida recién preparada, pasando la vista por las mesas en busca de la más aislada posible. Fue entonces cuando su único ojo visible topó con la distintiva figura de cierto ninja vestido en intenso color verde. Pensó en dar la vuelta y escapar de la situación, pero Maito Gai ya estaba para entonces agitando un brazo en su dirección, invitándole a acercarse.

"¡Ah, Kakashi! ¡Mi relajado rival!" exclamó Gai, ignorando por completo el gesto de fastidio del otro shinobi. Empujó una silla hacia el recién llegado. "Veo que al fin has decidido seguir mis consejos e iniciar tu día más temprano. ¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud! Te aseguro que eso atraerá hacia ti a la juventud."

"Hmmm…" Kakashi tomó asiento, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. "Sí, creo que comienzo a atraer a la juventud… una juventud del tipo rubio y con ojos azules."

Gai le miró extrañado, confundido por el comentario, pero Kakashi prefirió dejarlo en su desconcierto. Cualquier cosa para hacer callar al extrovertido ninja verde. Ordenó la comida del día, desinteresado en lo que podría ser ya que, debido a la presencia de Gai, tendría que acabar con la comida lo más rápido posible. Bien por ocultar su rostro como para huir del hombre.

Era una lástima, ya que deseaba disfrutar el desayuno con calma. Le gustaría que Gai pudiese tener la misma cortesía que Naruto el día anterior… _'No. No pienses en Naruto.'_. Por suerte la voz del otro hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Escuché que tuviste uno de tus acostumbrados escapes de último momento en una de las misiones recientes." Comentó Gai, removiendo con los palillos las pocas verduras que quedaban en su plato. "¡A veces creo que te aprovechas demasiado de la primavera de tu vida! ¡Imagina lo que pasaría si llegase a ocurrirte algo…! Team Kakashi no sería lo mismo sin Kakashi en él ¿no crees?"

"No, probablemente no." Dijo Kakashi, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e impulsándose un poco hacia atrás, balanceando la silla en las patas traseras de ésta. "Pero en caso de que pasara algo Tsunade-sama siempre puede reemplazarme con Tenzo. Los muchachos trabajan bien con él, así que dudo que haya algún problema. Se acostumbrarían tarde o temprano." Apareció frente a él su orden; Kakashi asintió en dirección al mesero en agradecimiento y lo vio retirarse. "En el mundo ninja nadie es indispensable."

"¡Te equivocas, mi querido rival!" exclamó Gai, apuntando acusadoramente a Kakashi con los palillos de la comida. "Todo sensei es un héroe en los ojos de sus estudiantes. Así también nuestros adorables estudiantes ocupan cada uno un lugar especial en nuestros corazones. ¡Esa es la tierna relación maestro-aprendiz!"

"¿Eh?" Kakashi volteó distraído hacia el energético hombre, fingiendo no haberle escuchado. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo!" se quejó Gai, indignado. "Ojalá hubieses visto al pobre Naruto-kun preocupado por ti días atrás. ¡Así entenderías lo que te estoy diciendo!"

"¿Qué?" el comentario atrajo la atención de Kakashi. "¿Viste a Naruto en estos días?"

"Así es, en el hospital. Acompañé a mi querido Lee a una revisión por unas cuantas heridas tras una misión; nada grave, no te preocupes. Y fue entonces que, estando ahí, escuché de tu situación. ¡Por supuesto que fui a verte, mi buen Kakashi! Tal vez podría transmitirte un poco de mi energía juvenil, eso fue lo que pensé. ¡Todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar a mi eterno rival! Incluso me propuse, en caso de no lograr reanimarte, obligarme a correr doscientas rondas a trav-"

"¡Gai!" interrumpió Kakashi. No necesitaba ni quería escuchar los ridículos castigos autoimpuestos del extraño shinobi. "¿Dónde exactamente entra Naruto en todo esto?"

"Bien, pues fui a visitarte." Continuó Gai. "Y ahí estaba tu simpático estudiante. El infortunado Naruto-kun era la viva imagen de la preocupación hecha persona. ¡Oh, que escena tan conmovedora era aquella! ¡El joven estudiante velando angustiado el sueño de su convaleciente antiguo maestro!" los ojos del hombre brillaban con lo que parecían ser lágrimas contenidas. "Cuando me enteré que el afligido Naruto-kun había pasado día tras día ahí a tu lado a la espera de la mínima señal de tu recuperación… ¡Eso es el amor verdadero!" Gai estaba ya de pie adoptando una pose. "¡Mi corazón se enciende con el poder de la juventud al sólo pensarlo! ¡Los ojos azul cielo de tu devoto aprendiz mirándote en silencio con el inconfundible fuego de la pasión juven-"

"¡Vaya, estoy satisfecho!" le cortó Kakashi, levantándose después de la mesa. Su plato de comida ahora vacío. "¡Bueno, ha sido un gusto comer contigo, Gai! ¡Gracias por la invitación!"

Antes de que el otro ninja pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo el Copy-nin abandonó el establecimiento. Lo último que quería escuchar de Gai era que Naruto había permanecido junto a su cama mirándole estar inconsciente por días con 'ojos apasionados de amor verdadero' u otra tontería igual de ridícula. ¿Por qué Gai tenía que hacer sonar todo tan raro y espeluznante?

Dio vuelta en la primera esquina que encontró, poniendo el mayor espacio posible entre él y el anormal ninja verde. La conversación con Gai había dado al traste con su determinación de no pensar en Naruto. También la posibilidad de una mañana agradable se desvaneció junto con el poco buen humor que había conseguido. Ya ni siquiera sentía ánimos de ir a revisar la librería.

'_Quién diría que salir a desayunar terminaría tan mal…'_.

Al continuar avanzando notó una creciente molestia en la herida de su costado. Quizá salir a caminar no había sido tan buena idea. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a su apartamento a descansar, quizá hacer un poco de limpieza para despejarse. Sin embargo, eso sería hasta llegar a casa. Aún quedaba lo que tardase en el camino de regreso y, sin nada con qué distraerse, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Uzumaki.

Gai había confirmado las palabras de Tsunade respecto al rubio, quien al parecer sí había estado atento a su recuperación. Dejando de lado la inusual manera en que Gai expresó la situación, la forma de actuar de Naruto le parecía halagadora. Era agradable saber que le importaba a alguien, más allá que como un ninja de alto rango, sino como persona.

Su existencia era el ejemplo ideal de una vida exenta de compromisos reales: sin familia, sin amigos, sin pareja. Tenía colegas ninjas a los que apreciaba, shinobis por los que arriesgaría su vida, pero estaban lejos de poder ser llamados amistades. Una amistad implicaba dejarse conocer por la otra persona, así como tener un interés por conocer a dicha persona. Ninguno de esos requisitos estaba presente en las relaciones con sus compañeros ninjas.

Recuerdos de sus viejos compañeros de equipo y su sensei afloraron en su mente. Aquellas personas ya tanto tiempo atrás fallecidas eran los únicos amigos que tenía, a quienes consultaba sus dudas y problemas. Prefería pasar largas horas conversando con aquel envejecido monumento que con cualquier otra persona en Konoha.

'_Así de extraña es mi vida…'_.

Tenía que dar crédito a Gai. El extrovertido hombre había tenido razón al decir que un sensei no puede olvidarse fácilmente o ser remplazado por un nuevo maestro así como así. Era complicado dejar ir esas cosas; bien lo sabía él que llevaba más de dieciséis años intentándolo sin éxito. Sospechaba que Gai también estaba en lo cierto al decir que sus estudiantes tendrían una significancia especial para él. Kakashi seguía observándoles, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus progresos o preocupado por las dificultades que enfrentaban. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para protegerlos.

'_¿Qué haría si le ocurriera algo a uno de ellos? ¿Qué tal si algo llegase a pasarle a Sakura? ¿A Naruto?'_.

El energético rubio era el ninja con más determinación que Kakashi jamás había conocido, así como el que mayor dotación de suerte poseía también. Tenía una forma de siempre escapar de las situaciones más graves que era difícil imaginar que en una ocasión podría no lograrlo. Quizá un día tendría que vestir sus ropas negras para asistir a la última despedida de su antiguo aprendiz. Tal vez el nombre Uzumaki Naruto sería agregado al monumento de los héroes caídos antes que el suyo, y el rubio pasaría a ser uno de sus ilusorios amigos con los cuales hablar.

"No… eso es ir demasiado lejos." Dijo Kakashi, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Eso no va a ocurrir. En absoluto. No si yo sigo aquí para impedirlo."

Continuó su camino de regreso a casa, más tranquilo después de haber procesado con detenimiento las palabras de Gai. Era problemático aceptarlo, pero la conversación con su autoproclamado rival había probado ser más productiva de lo esperado. No sabía con total certeza qué sentimientos tenía Naruto hacia él, pero fuera lo que fuese, Kakashi estaba seguro que podría lidiar con ello.

* * *

A/N: Gracias a todos por leer. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida! Me encanta leer lo que piensan, de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era casi mediodía cuando Kakashi se encontró de vuelta frente a su casa. El camino de regreso le había tomado más del tiempo regularmente necesario ya que la molestia del costado le impedía caminar de prisa y al mismo tiempo mantener una postura erguida. Prefería tomarse su tiempo y caminar despacio como si nada ocurriese, en vez de llegar rápido al apartamento caminando deprisa, encorvado y con dolor. Tenía bien establecida su reputación de hombre despreocupado y estoico, y andar por toda la aldea con gesto de dolor no le ayudaría a mantenerla.

'_Además, no es como que tenga algo que hacer.'_.

Sus planes para el día, en total contra de las recomendaciones de la Hokage, consistían en leer alguna de sus preciadas novelas para adultos, descansar un rato, visitar a sus fallecidos amigos para conversar, comer, vagar sin rumbo, cenar, descansar de nuevo, e irse a dormir. Nada remotamente productivo.

Abrió la puerta y entró al apartamento, sintiendo de inmediato algo distinto en el lugar, la presencia de alguien más. Frunció el entrecejo y recorrió con la mirada el área: nada en la entrada, tampoco en su habitación. Fue en la cocina, en una de las sillas del comedor, donde encontró al intruso.

"¡Ah! ¡Kakashi sensei!" exclamó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. Miró al Jounin con los ojos entrecerrados en gesto de reproche. "¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¡Llevo casi dos horas esperándolo!"

No podía decir que estuviese sorprendido de encontrar al obstinado rubio en su casa; ese día Naruto parecía ser una realidad imposible de evadir. Kakashi decidió que lo mejor era continuar actuando de la manera usual ante el muchacho, sin dejar ver las sospechas que tenía de sus sentimientos. Quizá incluso pudiera conseguir un poco de información al respecto de manera inofensiva, nada confrontacional o comprometedor.

"¿Dónde estaba yo?" Kakashi arqueó su ceja, cruzando los brazos mientras avanzaba hasta quedar frente al muchacho. "¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí sería la pregunta adecuada, no crees?" se inclinó sobre el rubio, poniendo su único ojo visible al mismo nivel que los ojos azules de Uzumaki. "No aprecio que entren a mi casa sin mi permiso, Naruto."

"Eh… pues…" el adolescente retrocedió todo lo que pudo en la silla, atrapado entre el respaldo de madera y su antiguo sensei.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo aquí por tu cuenta?" preguntó Kakashi, acercándosele todavía un poco más. "¿Acaso eres uno de esos pervertidos que entran a casa de los demás a tocar sus cosas mientras no están? Hmm, tendré que revisar si mi ropa interior está completa…"

"¡Qué!" gritó Naruto, levantándose tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que tiró la silla en el proceso. "Yo… ¡Claro que no!" miró indignado al otro hombre, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. "¡Quién querría tocar su asquerosa ropa interior!"

"Quién, me pregunto yo…" murmuró Kakashi, contemplando el techo con aire pensativo. Después de un momento volvió a mirar al muchacho. "Bueno… ¿cuál es tu excusa, entonces?"

"¡Estaba preocupado!" replicó Naruto, cruzando los brazos en pose defensiva. "Estuve tocando la puerta casi veinte minutos, y nada. ¿Quién no se preocuparía? Eran cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana, y no es como que usted suela levantarse temprano y salir… ¡o al menos eso creía yo!" recogió la silla volcada en el suelo y la puso en su lugar junto a la mesa, alejándose de Kakashi en el proceso. Tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse y continuó. "En fin, pensé que tal vez había colapsado en la ducha y estaría desangrándose en el suelo o algo así, así que decidí entrar a investigar."

Dejando de lado el hecho de que Naruto le creía lo suficientemente torpe como para caer y morir desangrado en el baño, la preocupación del muchacho era un gesto amable y demostraba interés por su bienestar. No le molestaba en realidad que Uzumaki hubiese entrado a su apartamento, dudaba que éste tuviese malas intenciones. Si se tratase de alguien más probablemente dicha persona ya se encontraría acorralada contra la pared con un kunai en el cuello.

'_Pero como es Naruto, no hay problema.'_.

El pensamiento fue espontáneo y pasó desapercibido por la mente racional de Kakashi; puede que lo omitiera de manera intencional, como mecanismo de defensa para no ahondar en la razón de porqué su ex-estudiante tenía privilegios sobre los demás en cuanto a invadir su privacidad. En lugar de eso se enfocó en las reacciones del adolescente. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo incriminatorio, esa necesidad de poner distancia entre los dos cuando Kakashi se acercaba. En contra de su mejor juicio, el hombre hallaba la situación interesante.

"¡Bien, pues no estoy muerto!" exclamó Kakashi, alegre. Avanzó hacia Uzumaki y colocó casualmente su mano sobre el hombro de éste. "Ya puedes estar tranquilo." El rubio asintió en silencio. Kakashi dejó pasar unos segundos antes de retirar su mano, dándole un ligero apretón al hombro de Naruto.

"Entonces…" comenzó Naruto, levantando sus ojos en busca de la mirada de Kakashi. "¿Dónde estaba, sensei?"

La primera opción que cruzó la mente del Copy-ninja fue darle una de sus evasivas respuestas, algo parecido a las excusas que siempre le daba a su equipo por llegar tarde en aquellos viejos días de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no se sentía como la acción correcta en el momento. Los ojos de Naruto revelaban genuino interés, a diferencia de todas aquellas veces en que sólo exigían explicaciones con enfado. El muchacho había entrado otra vez en esa nueva actitud de madura seriedad que intrigaba a Kakashi. Optó por darle algo bastante parecido a la respuesta real.

"Pues… tenía muchas cosas en la mente esta mañana." Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, ya que Naruto parecía no tener intenciones de marcharse pronto. "Así que decidí salir un rato y despejarme un poco. Aunque el paseo no resultó ser como yo esperaba… Y tú, Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Si se trata del entrenamiento, lamento informarte que estaré fuera de servicio por algún tiempo."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Tsunade-baachan me lo dijo." Naruto imitó al otro hombre y se sentó a la mesa. "Debe dejar de regresar así del as misiones, Kakashi sensei…" el rubio parecía por completo entretenido en repasar con sus dedos el borde de la mesa. "Quizá mi opinión no sea la más importante, y a final de cuentas quién soy yo para darle consejos, pero…" se detuvo y volvió a mirar al otro hombre. "Lo que intento decir es que tenga cuidado ¿está bien? Ese día que llegó al hospital… Maldición, las cosas se veían bastante mal. Yo…" hizo una corta pausa para organizar sus palabras. "Nos preocupamos por usted, Kakashi sensei. ¿Qué haríamos si un día en verdad llega a pasarle algo malo?"

Era la segunda vez que en ese día le planteaban esa situación. El Jounin pensó que su estado debió haber sido en realidad espantoso al volver de la misión como para tener tan alarmados a los demás. Tendría que dedicarle tiempo a reflexionar sobre su reciente desempeño en las misiones.

"Tendré más cuidado." dijo Kakashi, sonriendo debajo de la máscara. Se sentía bien saber que alguien se preocupaba por él. "Gracias, Naruto."

La sonrisa que floreció en los labios del muchacho fue tan sincera que sorprendió a Kakashi. Era distinta a las usuales sonrisas exageradas que el rubio solía repartir, aquellas que irradiaban una infantil despreocupación por el mundo. Algo en su interior se movió al saber que era por él que esa singular sonrisa había aparecido.

"¡Eso está bien!" exclamó Naruto, deslizándose en la silla a una posición más cómoda, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cuello. "Porque tiene que estar a mi lado el día que me convierta en Hokage, Kakashi sensei. ¡Tiene que!"

El Jounin se limitó a sonreír en respuesta. Era halagador que Naruto deseara compartir con él uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida. No estaba seguro a qué se refería el muchacho exactamente al decir que quería tenerlo a su lado, pero Kakashi haría su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse con vida hasta el día en que el rubio cumpliera su sueño. En realidad quería vivir para ver a su antiguo estudiante probarle al mundo entero su valía. Kakashi estaría más que orgulloso.

"Entonces, Naruto." dijo Kakashi, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación hacia temas más ligeros. "¿Alguna misión interesante recientemente?"

"¡Para nada!" dijo Naruto, fastidiado. "Ninguna misión de las que me ha asignado Tsunade-baachan en los últimos meses han estado a mi nivel. ¡Regar unas malditas plantas y hacer de niñero! ¡Ya quisiera verla a ella hacerlo, para que sepa lo aburrido que es!" suspiró y se hundió un poco más en el asiento. "Pero eso fue antes de que empezara mi entrenamiento con Ero-sennin. De momento no me ha asignado nada… y espero que no lo haga. ¡Que aún sea un Genin no quiere decir que deba darme todas esas misiones ridículas! ¡Para eso está Konohamaru!"

A Kakashi le fue imposible contener una pequeña risa ante los acalorados reproches del rubio. De inmediato se arrepintió de ello al sentir una punzada en el costado, recordándole su estado convaleciente. Salir a caminar definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

"No es nada." Dijo Kakashi, levantando su mano para detener a Naruto, quien estaba a punto de incorporarse e ir hacia él. "Sólo necesito descansar un poco."

"Oh… entonces lo mejor será que me vaya." Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la salida. Kakashi lo observó en silencio. "¡Oh!" el rubio se giró hacia el Jounin. "Vi que todavía no tiene mucho en el refrigerador, sensei. ¿Qué tal si vengo en la noche y lo acompaño a buscar algo de cenar? ¡No sería bueno que colapsara a mitad del camino sin nadie ahí para ayudarlo!"

"No sería nada bueno ¿verdad?" respondió Kakashi, divertido. "Bien. Nos vemos en la noche, entonces."

"¡Seguro!" Y con una última sonrisa el rubio se marchó.

El apartamento quedó en silencio. Kakashi se levantó de su lugar y fue a servirse un vaso de agua, cuidando de moverse lo menos posible para evitar molestar su herida. Fue entonces que notó la nueva limpieza en el fregadero. Los platos sucios del día anterior habían desaparecido del lugar donde los dejó, así como también se había esfumado el vaso de leche olvidado la noche pasada. Abrió los gabinetes superiores y encontró dentro dichos utensilios, ahora limpios. Mirando con detenimiento, la cocina entera parecía más limpia también.

'_Así que eso fue algo de lo que hiciste en esas dos horas.'_.

Con el vaso en la mano Kakashi fue hacia su habitación. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, se quitó la máscara del rostro y comenzó a beber el agua. Según como iban las cosas ese día, nada parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Su idea de holgazanear el resto de la tarde había sido modificada con la invitación a salir de Uzumaki.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" se pasó una mano por el cabello, confundido. "Debería estar desalentando a Naruto, no aceptando sus invitaciones a cenar."

Racionalizó sus acciones como realizadas por mera curiosidad. Además, era divertido fastidiar al muchacho haciendo comentarios insinuantes. Seguro esa era la razón por la que había aceptado la invitación del enérgico adolescente, porque tenía curiosidad y nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo. No había ninguna otra explicación para encontrarse anhelando la hora de la cena.

"Me hace falta descansar… eso es todo."

Colocó el vaso de agua a medio terminar en la mesa junto a la cama. Se sorprendió al descubrir al lado del vaso uno de sus libros favoritos, aquel que él mismo había visto esa mañana tirado en el suelo. Arqueó una ceja en dirección al libro.

'_¿Qué más estuviste haciendo mientras no estaba en casa, Naruto?'_.

---

Las horas habían transcurrido y la luz del sol comenzaba a menguar. Los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Kakashi, quien se encontraba aún recostado en su cama. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo, pero en realidad no estaba observando, perdido en sus reflexiones internas. A veces le era imposible dejar de pensar las cosas, y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Naruto y sus supuestos sentimientos.

Sentía una gran curiosidad al respecto, Kakashi no podía negarlo. Quería saber de qué se trataba este nuevo interés hacia él por su antiguo estudiante. Quizá no fuera lo más pertinente indagar al respecto, pero el Copy-nin encontraba extremadamente difícil evitarlo. Su mente podía inventarse una considerable cantidad de situaciones y comentarios con los cuales sacar información del muchacho.

'_Pero ¿por qué tengo tantos deseos de saberlo?'_.

Se defendió con el argumento de querer estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, así como también por el entretenimiento que le daría explorar ésta nueva faceta de Naruto. Puede que su curiosidad se debiera incluso a una cuestión narcisista, de averiguar qué tanto le atraía al rubio y así alimentar su ego. Y de esa manera podría continuar justificándose indefinidamente. La realidad es que había decidido averiguar y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

'_A final de cuentas ¿qué es lo peor que podía ocurrir?_'

No es como si fuera a ir demasiado lejos. Si las cosas comenzaban a tornarse complicadas Kakashi sabría escabullirse de la situación. El Jounin era un experto en eso de escaparse de los problemas hablando. Asimismo, se iría con cuidado, y nunca haría o diría algo que pudiera herir los sentimientos de Naruto. Lastimar al muchacho estaba fuera de discusión, Kakashi sólo pensaba divertirse un poco de manera tranquila.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el reloj, rompiendo su ensimismamiento al calcular el número de horas que había permanecido recostado en la cama haciendo nada. Eran casi las siete de la noche.

"No puedo creer que haya pasado toda la tarde pensando estas cosas." dijo Kakashi, levantándose de la cama. "Definitivamente debo buscar algo que hacer con mi tiempo libre…"

Esa era otra excelente excusa para justificar su interés por los sentimientos de Naruto: aburrimiento. Era raro en él tomar parte en semejantes juegos sentimentales, y no quería que se convirtiera en un hábito. Esperaba recuperarse pronto y olvidarse de todo eso.

"Entonces…" se desperezó flexionando su cuello a ambos lados, provocando unos leves chasquidos. "Debo encontrar algo que hacer antes de que llegu-" El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió a Kakashi. Suspiró resignado y se colocó su máscara. "Voy, voy…"

"¡Buenas noches, Kakashi sensei!" dijo Naruto en cuanto el Jounin abrió. "Vaya, me alegra que esta vez si haya abierto la puerta. ¡Bien! ¿Listo para salir?"

"¿Mucha energía, eh?" dijo Kakashi en tono cansado. "Bueno… pues vamos…"

Kakashi se puso sus sandalias y se aseguró de llevar una buena cantidad de dinero en los bolsillos antes de abandonar el apartamento pues dudaba que el rubio, a pesar de ser quien hizo la invitación, tuviera contemplado cubrir los gastos de la cena. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y salió a la cada vez más oscura calle.

"Oh, Naruto…" dijo Kakashi acercándose al adolescente, su voz tomando un tono de abatimiento. "¿Te molestaría que me apoyara un poco en ti? Me duele algo la herida y no quisiera forzarla al caminar…"

"¿Uh? Ah, claro, no hay problema." Naruto levantó su hombro hacia el Jounin en señal de ofrecimiento.

Kakashi aprovechó la oportunidad, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros del otro ninja, haciéndoles quedar unidos por las caderas. Sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse bajo el suyo, aunque fue sólo por un instante antes de volver a relajarse y tomar control del peso del Jounin.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, Kakashi limitándose a seguir la guía del rubio, curioso de ver a dónde le llevaría. Naruto había entrelazado su brazo derecho en la cadera de su antiguo maestro para maniobrar con mayor facilidad, cuidando de no tocar el costado lesionado de éste.

"Eh, sensei…" comenzó Naruto, mirando apenado a Kakashi. "¿Sería demasiado malo si fuésemos a Ichiraku? De verdad me gustaría algo de ramen…"

"Bueno. Pero me tocará a mí escoger a dónde ir en la siguiente cita ¿eh?" bromeó Kakashi, guiñando su único ojo visible en dirección a Uzumaki.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos y de inmediato se concentraron en mirar el camino al frente. No hubo una contestación verbal por parte del rubio, pero Kakashi tomó por respuesta los acelerados latidos del corazón del muchacho, imposibles de esconder debido a su actual posición.

'_Siempre tan enérgico ¿eh?'_.

Una ráfaga de viento fresco acarició el rostro de Kakashi, dándole indicios de que sería una noche agradable. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo mientras caminaban sin hablar en dirección a Ichiraku. Debajo de su máscara el Jounin sonrió complacido.

Tardaron poco en llegar al pequeño restaurante. Kakashi se separó del agarre de Uzumaki y ambos tomaron asiento. El aroma salado de los fideos cocinándose les recibió casi al mismo tiempo que el encargado del Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi no era un cliente frecuente del lugar, pero en las ocasiones que había visitado el establecimiento el dueño siempre le trató con amabilidad. Naruto parecía bastante en confianza con el hombre, intercambiando amigablemente novedades antes de decidir lo que cenarían.

El Jounin ordenó un tazón de miso ramen, Naruto pidió dos tazones de ramen de cerdo. Kakashi, quien había visto antes al rubio acabar con montañas de platos de ramen en una sola visita, casi podía sentir el tamaño de su billetera reduciéndose en ese momento. Esos dos tazones bien podrían ser el principio del fin de su presupuesto para una semana entera.

Sus pedidos les fueron entregados pronto y el hombre se retiró a la parte trasera del establecimiento, dando privacidad a los dos ninjas durante su comida. Ellos eran los únicos clientes en el restaurante en ese momento así que, continuando con la costumbre de las últimas comidas en compañía de Uzumaki, Kakashi bajó su máscara para comer mientras el rubio se concentraba en los fideos humeantes frente a él. En caso de que alguien se acercara Kakashi lo percibiría a tiempo; además, las pancartas de tela con el nombre de Ichiraku detrás de ellos le daban suficiente cobertura de los posibles peatones.

De soslayo Kakashi miraba al muchacho saborear su primera orden de ramen con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre pero, cosa inusual, a mucha menor velocidad. Él no era un verdadero fanático de esa salada comida, y probablemente jamás entendería cómo Naruto la amaba tanto. A Kakashi le sería imposible ingerir más de dos tazones de ramen, consciente de la innecesaria cantidad de carbohidratos y calorías que cada uno de éstos contiene.

'_Me pregunto cómo hace para vivir a base de ramen y seguir viéndose tan bien.'_.

Porque Kakashi tenía que admitir que Naruto se veía bastante bien. Esos tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya habían servido para transformar aquel niño en un joven atractivo; el entrenamiento debió haber sido arduo, hecho evidente en la firmeza del cuerpo del rubio. Aunque Uzumaki solía mantener la mayor parte de su anatomía escondida bajo un mundo de color naranja, Kakashi había tenido la oportunidad de ver casi por completo el físico del muchacho en el pasado entrenamiento en la cascada, cuando practicaba para controlar la naturaleza de su chakra. No había un gramo de grasa de más en el cuerpo de Naruto, Kakashi podía dar fe de eso.

"Sensei…" comenzó Naruto en tono de voz bajo. Tenía el cejo fruncido mientras observaba su casi terminado plato de comida. "Si realmente no quería cenar ramen debió haberlo dicho."

"¿Eh?" el comentario de Naruto le había tomado por sorpresa. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero cenar ramen?"

"Pues…" el rubio asintió en dirección al tazón de Kakashi, cuidando de no levantar la vista hacia el rostro de éste. "Porque ni siquiera ha probado su ramen."

Kakashi sintió deseos de patearse a sí mismo. Había estado demasiado ocupado en observar al muchacho a su lado que no había comenzado siquiera a probar la comida frente a él. Dio gracias porque Naruto no estaba viendo su rostro o habría notado la expresión de preocupación que había cruzado por sus facciones por un momento. Sin embargo, él era un experto en zafarse de situaciones complicadas.

"Ah, pero no es que no quiera ramen." Dijo Kakashi, animado. "Simplemente estoy esperando a que se enfríe un poco. La verdad…" se inclinó hacia el oído del rubio, al punto de casi tocarlo con sus labios descubiertos. Su tono de voz se convirtió en un susurro con aire de complicidad. "…es que tengo un paladar muy sensible."

El Jounin volvió a su posición en el asiento, disfrutando la manera en que sus acciones habían afectado al otro ninja. Las mejillas del rubio se habían ruborizado un poco, y Kakashi casi podía sentir la dificultad que le estaba tomando al adolescente no girarse y mirarlo. Quizá había sido deshonesto aprovecharse de los sentimientos de Naruto para escapar de la situación, pero sin duda que había funcionado.

"¡Itadakimasu!" exclamó alegre Kakashi. Procedió a probar su cena y, por alguna extraña razón, ese tazón de ramen le supo mejor que cualquier otro que hubiese tenido en el pasado.

---

La cena había sido agradable. Después de que Naruto se recuperó de la pequeña treta de Kakashi el ambiente se tornó ameno, y los dos ninjas pasaron un buen rato conversando a pesar de ya haber terminado sus respectivos platillos. El Copy-nin se sorprendió cuando Uzumaki se limitó a los dos tazones iniciales de ramen, y mayor fue su asombro cuando al retirarse el rubio se negó rotundamente a que Kakashi pagara la cuenta. El adolescente había cubierto el costo total de la cena, la cual había estado por encima de los 1600 ryo.

Naruto había insistido en acompañar al Jounin de regreso a su apartamento, argumentando que éste podría sufrir alguna repentina recaída y quedar solo y a la intemperie a mitad de la peligrosa noche. Kakashi le dio por su lado al rubio, convenciéndolo al menos de dejarle caminar por su cuenta. Aunque habría sido agradable tener el calor del cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo en la cada vez más fresca noche, Kakashi no quería turbar más al pobre muchacho haciéndole sostener su cuerpo otra vez.

Había sido una caminata lenta, en la que ambos se limitaron a acompañarse en silencio, y así fue como llegaron al apartamento. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la oscuridad cubría casi por completo las calles, apenas iluminadas por algunos débiles faroles. Kakashi abrió la puerta del lugar y se giró hacia el rubio, no del todo seguro sobre qué hacer a continuación.

"Entonces…" comenzó Kakashi, sin saber qué más agregar.

"Entonces…" repitió Naruto. El nerviosismo era evidente en sus ojos azules, los cuales miraban expectantes al otro hombre.

"Entonces, gracias." Resolvió Kakashi. "Fue agradable… salir a cenar juntos. Gracias, Naruto."

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó en una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Era curioso para Kakashi como era tan sencillo complacer Naruto.

"¡Ah, no fue nada!" dijo Naruto. "Pues bien… creo que necesita descansar, sensei. ¡Oh! Estaba pensando…" metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Yo… no creo poder seguir invitándolo a comer fuera todos los días… ¿Qué tal si lo acompaño mañana a hacer unas cuantas compras? Así podría prepararle algo…" miró preocupado al otro hombre. "¿Estaría eso bien?"

"Claro…" Kakashi se sintió conmovido al ver al rubio tan preocupado por algo tan sin importancia. "Eso estaría bien. Debo ir a ver a Tsunade-sama en la mañana… ¿qué tal si te veo afuera del Hospital al mediodía?"

"¡Seguro! Eh… pues nos vemos mañana, sensei." Dijo Naruto, comenzando a retroceder. "Gracias por acompañarme a cenar. ¡Buenas noches!"

Kakashi se despidió con la mano y vio al muchacho alejarse del lugar, observándolo hasta que su figura comenzó a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, cuyo sonido resonó en la quietud del apartamento. Tenía la abrumadora sensación de que esa salida a cenar bien podía calificarse como una cita. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante para Kakashi no era la impresión que podía darle a Naruto, sino que la idea de haber tenido una cita con su antiguo estudiante no le molestaba en realidad.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kakashi?" se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Algo le decía que esa noche iba a tener problemas para irse a dormir.

* * *

A/N: Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo hasta aquí. Se agradecen todas las opiniones, siempre me hacen muy, muy feliz. Sus palabras me alientan y me mantienen escribiendo. Espero que el KakaNaru vaya ganando terreno poco a poco en ustedes n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Esa mañana Kakashi despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo tensándose en aquella molesta sensación de caída cuando aún se está recostado en la cama. Se alegró que todo hubiese sido un sueño y que en realidad no estuviese hundiéndose en un tazón de ramen gigantesco en el que su único salvavidas en ese mar de fideos era una solitaria rebanada de narutomaki.

Por ridículo que hubiese sido el sueño había asustado bastante al Jounin. Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados para despejarse de su restante somnolencia. El reloj anunciaba que eran ya pasadas las diez de la mañana, y había quedado de ver a Naruto a las doce fuera del Hospital. Iba retrazado, sin contar que aún le faltaba arreglarse, desayunar algo e ir a ver a Tsunade.

"¿Cómo es que ahora que estoy incapacitado tengo más cosas que hacer que cuando me encuentro bien?" se quejó Kakashi, levantándose de la cama.

Entró en modo automático y dejo a su cuerpo cumplir con la bien conocida rutina de cada nuevo día. Paso número uno: ducharse. Permitió al agua caliente remover la pesadez de sus músculos y los residuos de aquella extraña pesadilla. Aprovechó la ocasión para revisar el estado de su herida; una delgada capa de piel comenzaba a formarse sobre el corte, donde probablemente quedaría una cicatriz. Debía tener cuidado, ya que algún movimiento brusco podría reabrir la herida.

Trató de tardarse lo menos posible en la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación en busca de una muda de ropa limpia para el día. Algunos se preguntaban porqué solía salir siempre en su uniforme Jounin, y la verdad es que Kakashi lo hacía como método infalible para mantener a los entrometidos a raya. No pocos eran los que habían intentado acercársele, sea por curiosidad, novedad u otra cosa; la mayoría simplemente querían poder decir que habían conocido a Sharingan Kakashi. En su experiencia, el Copy-ninja había aprendido que un uniforme intimidaba a los civiles, así como era también una excelente excusa para escabullirse fingiendo estar de camino a una misión.

'_Si no fuera insubordinación en serio que me vestiría como ANBU todos los días…'_.

Terminó de vestirse cinco minutos antes de las once; se colocó su máscara, el protector sobre su ojo izquierdo y abandonó el apartamento. No había tiempo para conseguir algo de comer o llegaría mucho más tarde de lo probablemente haría ya. Tsunade no le había especificado una hora para la consulta, pero Kakashi sí había acordado con Naruto verlo al mediodía. Estaría lejos de ser la primera vez que se presentaba tarde a un compromiso pero, por algún extraño motivo, el Jounin quería estar a tiempo en esta ocasión.

Mientras caminaba apurado hacia el Hospital de Konoha los pensamientos de Kakashi se volvieron hacia las ocurrencias del día anterior, de la noche anterior. Se había convencido, cuando aceptó la invitación a cenar de Naruto, que utilizaría la oportunidad para quitarse la curiosidad sobre los supuestos sentimientos de rubio hacia él. Sin embargo, aunque había obtenido pruebas bastante plausibles al respecto, nuevas dudas habían surgido, ahora en relación a los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Uzumaki.

'_No son _sentimientos_. Quizá… sensaciones.'_.

Siendo dichas sensaciones activadas cuando Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa o se sonrojaba por tenerle cerca. En dichos momentos a Kakashi le era imposible evitar la aparición del adjetivo 'lindo' en su cabeza. Eso no podía estar bien, nada bien. Tendría que trabajar en ello, no podía dejar que ese tipo de pensamientos avanzaran. Era demasiado arriesgado. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si la situación escalaba.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió continuar apresurándose de camino hacia su cita con el rubio. En unos cuantos minutos ya había alcanzado la entrada del Hospital de Konoha y poco después ya avanzaba por los pasillos, algo más tranquilo, en busca de la oficina de Tsunade. Si tenía suerte podría terminar la consulta justo antes del mediodía.

"Adelante." dijo Tsunade desde el interior de su oficina, en respuesta a la llamada a su puerta.

"Hey." ofreció Kakashi como único saludo al entrar al lugar.

"Vaya…" dijo Tsunade, mirando al recién llegado con una ceja arqueada. "¿No es esto un poco temprano para ti, Kakashi? Por lo general evitas todo contacto con el exterior hasta ya entrada la tarde."

"Sí, bueno… tengo algunos otros pendientes que atender más tarde." dijo Kakashi, haciendo su mejor intento por parecer casual. "Además, creo poder soportar un poco del mundo exterior de vez en cuando."

"Tratándose de ti seguro no es nada productivo, pero bueno…" dijo Tsunade, instándole a acercarse y tomar asiento con un gesto de la mano. Kakashi obedeció. "¿Cómo te has sentido estos dos días?"

"Bien." respondió Kakashi escuetamente. Pensaba perder el menor tiempo posible; debían ser cerca de las once y media, casi la hora acordada con Naruto.

"Hmm… ya veo." dijo Tsunade, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados en actitud desinteresada. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"Ninguna que valga la pena mencionar." respondió Kakashi, comenzando a impacientarse. "Las molestias típicas de una herida."

"Bien, bien…" dijo Tsunade y continuó mirando al ninja sin decir más.

Intercambiaron miradas por casi un minuto en total silencio. Tsunade parecía estar en un humor peculiar ese día, sin intenciones de ponerse a hacer su trabajo, lo cual era nada beneficioso para él; el tiempo continuaba corriendo, y al Copy-nin no le quedó más opción que intervenir para acelerar la situación.

"¿Entonces?" habló Kakashi, tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible. "¿Hoy no hay revisión? Porque tengo montones de cosas improductivas por hacer."

"Está bien, está bien." Al fin Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para quedar junto al hombre, quien también se puso de pie. "Deben ser pendientes muy importantes ¿eh?" sonrió divertida. "Pues sí, veamos cómo va esto…"

Kakashi se levantó la camisa, ya que quitarse la prenda por completo sería un gasto de tiempo innecesario. La Hokage no hizo comentarios al respecto y comenzó a inspeccionar la herida, asintiendo para sí misma en silencio mientras hacia las curaciones regulares, actuando con una tranquilidad inusual. Kakashi aprovechó el interludio para sosegarse. No había razón para estar tan preocupado por la hora, en realidad. Naruto lo tomaría como todos aquellos otros retrasos, igual que en las viejas reuniones, tal como siempre.

'_Pero esta vez no es igual que siempre._'

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa molesta voz interior con sus inoportunos comentarios, la misma que la noche anterior se negaba a dejarle en paz, enlistando todas las razones que calificaban la salida a cenar con Naruto como una cita romántica. Kakashi estaba seguro que algo había tenido que ver esa voz misteriosa con su mal sueño. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, el Copy-nin sabía que el acordado encuentro con Uzumaki sí tenía algo distinto a todas las viejas reuniones del pasado, empezando por el hecho de que Naruto le miraba ahora de otra manera.

'_Aunque el asunto no es que Naruto piense algo diferente de mí…_ _sino si yo aún lo sigo viendo igual a él._'

"¡Vaya, pues que diferencia!" exclamó Tsunade, golpeando animada uno de los hombros de Kakashi, trayéndole así de regreso al presente. "Por lo general no sueles dar muy buen cuidado a tus heridas, pero esta vez todo tiene buen aspecto. Sigue así y pronto estarás de vuelta en las misiones." Regresó a su asiento tras el escritorio, divertida por el gesto de incomprensión en el rostro de su subordinado. "Es todo. Anda, o se te hará tarde para tus pendientes improductivos."

"Oh. Sí." respondió Kakashi, reacomodándose la ropa en callada confusión. "Gracias." Hizo una leve inclinación y abandonó la habitación.

Mientras recorría el camino hacia la salida del lugar Kakashi no pudo evitar lo complicado que resultaba tratar a la Quinta Hokage. La poderosa mujer siempre parecía traerse algo entre manos, y esta vez Kakashi tenía la fuerte impresión de que Tsunade lo había retrazado a propósito. Ya pensaría al respecto después. Alcanzó a ver un reloj de pared en su apresurado recorrido, enterándose que estaba a cuatro minutos del mediodía. Suspiró aliviado al alcanzar la salida. Se detuvo un momento para recobrar la compostura; no era normal en él estar tan conmocionado, tratárase de lo que se tratase.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?" murmuró para sí, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el suelo con el cejo fruncido. "¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo?"

No encontraba muchas buenas justificaciones para su inusual conducta. Nunca antes le habían preocupado ese tipo de cosas; solía llegar tarde a misiones, juntas, e incluso a reuniones con la Hokage. Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba ahora, preocupándose por el tiempo. ¿Qué había cambiado?

'_Mi manera de ver a Naruto. Ya no es igual que siempre… ¿verdad?_'

Esa necesidad de llegar a la reunión con Uzumaki estaba ligada a las misteriosas sensaciones que Kakashi comenzaba a experimentar en compañía de su ex-estudiante, sería inútil seguir negándolo. Quedaban dos opciones: dar fin por completo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, o indagar al respecto. El tiempo continuaba corriendo, no había cabida para una reflexión a fondo. Necesitaba tomar una decisión ahora: llegar tarde y que todo permaneciese igual que siempre, o llegar a tiempo y aceptar el cambio.

"Bien… un buen shinobi no huye de una batalla que apenas está por comenzar."

La decisión estaba tomada. Al demonio con las consecuencias. Respiró profundo y, con su mejor postura de desgano, cruzó hacia el exterior.

Lo primero que hizo al estar afuera fue escanear los alrededores con la mirada; tardó poco en ubicar un atisbo de naranja en la lejanía. Naruto se encontraba recargado en uno de los distantes muros que anunciaban el nombre del hospital. Kakashi notó que el rubio tenía la mirada clavada en el camino, en dirección a su apartamento.

'_Probablemente piensa que apenas estoy por llegar._'

Su reputación de perpetuo retrazo estaba bien establecida, así que no era extraño que Naruto asumiera que llegaría tarde a la cita. O quizá dudaba si asistiría en realidad. Bien, pues le daría una sorpresa. Avanzó con sigilo hacia el rubio, poniendo en uso sus habilidades ninjas para esconder su presencia.

Se detuvo justo detrás de Uzumaki, tomándose un momento para observarle; el rubio parecía nervioso, su mano derecha jugueteando con el cierre de su chaqueta. La imagen provocó una sonrisa en Kakashi, y ahí estaba de nuevo el adjetivo 'lindo' apareciendo en su mente. Se inclinó hacia el frente, colocando su rostro a la derecha del de Uzumaki.

"Hola, Naruto…" susurró Kakashi al oído del rubio.

El adolescente se sobresaltó, paralizándose al instante siguiente. El único movimiento que hizo fue girar levemente su cabeza hacia Kakashi, mirándole de reojo. El Jounin permaneció observando a Naruto en silencio. Ese muchacho nervioso por su mera presencia era la causa de tantas cavilaciones y momentos de preocupación en los últimos días.

"¿Esperándome?" Naruto asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Kakashi sonrió ante la súbita inexpresividad del ruidoso ninja. "Pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Nos vamos?"

El Copy-nin metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea. Uzumaki le dio alcance segundos después, avanzando al lado del otro hombre. Kakashi miró de soslayo a Naruto, sintiéndose complacido al descubrir una sonrisa en los labios de éste.

---

Kakashi observaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina como Naruto iba y venia por el lugar acomodando el contenido de las bolsas que habían traído del supermercado. Naruto había insistido que el Jounin no hiciera más esfuerzo de lo necesario por el bienestar de su herida, y quién era Kakashi para rechazar la buena voluntad de su ex-estudiante.

La salida con Uzumaki a hacer las compras había sido una experiencia curiosa. Quién diría que el muchacho tenía habilidad para encontrar los mejores productos al menor precio posible. Kakashi usualmente sólo tomaba el primer artículo que se topara, sin fijarse en la marca o el precio.

Habían tardado poco en realizar las compras, y Naruto se ofreció a preparar algo de comer a Kakashi, lo cual éste apreció pues su última ingesta de alimento había sido aquel tazón de ramen la noche anterior.

Tras terminar de colocar los artículos en sus respectivos lugares Naruto se dio a la tarea de preparar los ingredientes que utilizaría en la preparación de la comida del día. Para distraerse un poco de su creciente hambre Kakashi volvió a sumergirse en su mente, tratando de aclarar la nueva relación que tenía con Uzumaki.

Disfrutaba la compañía de Naruto, así como las pequeñas atenciones que éste le brindaba; el muchacho respetaba su intimidad y no cuestionaba las innumerables excentricidades de Kakashi. La mayoría de las personas se quejaban de su inexpresividad, pero Naruto parecía haberse acoplado a su estoicismo sin mucho problema. Además, el rubio compensaba su falta de diálogos por sí solo, monologando sobre esto o aquello sin pedir al Jounin que interviniese.

Aunque también estaban esos momentos en los que las palabras sobraban, esos en los que ambos se conformaban con la compañía del otro y nada más, disfrutando de los pocos instantes de tranquilidad que se presentan en la vida de un ninja. Momentos tales como el actual, silenciosos pero significativos.

Kakashi tenía que confesar que la frecuente presencia de Naruto era una enriquecedora adición a la rutina de sus días. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener al otro ninja en su compañía. Aquel apartamento donde ya tantos años había habitado empezaba a llenarse de eventos hasta entonces desconocidos. Bromas, risas, conversaciones. Todo eso era nuevo para el solitario modo de vida del Copy-ninja.

Naruto llevaba bastante avanzado ya el proceso de cocción de la comida, removiendo entusiasmado el contenido de una amplia olla, la cual Kakashi ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido entre sus posesiones. Detuvo un momento sus reflexiones para enfocarse en las animadas acciones del adolescente. Se recargó en la silla, centrando toda su atención en Naruto.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la figura del enérgico rubio, el cual de momento se encontraba dándole la espalda. Recorrió cada uno de los aspectos del cuerpo del muchacho, tomando nota de la manera en que sus músculos se flexionaban cada vez que removía el preparado sobre la estufa, los fuertes hombros, la postura despreocupada que mostraba, el rítmico movimiento de los dedos de su mano izquierda posada sobre la cadera. Kakashi se obligó a detenerse cuando su mente pretendía avanzar a contemplar otro tipo de atributos más _interesantes_ en el cuerpo de Uzumaki.

'_Causas reacciones extrañas en las personas, Naruto._'

Como llamado por los pensamientos de Kakashi, justo en ese momento Naruto detuvo su actual tarea y se giró hacia el otro shinobi. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y permanecieron así por un par de segundos, hasta que el más joven de los dos desvió sus ojos azules hacia el suelo; un instante después regresaron a enfrentar a los de Kakashi, ahora acompañados por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Este…" Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa. "¿Pasa algo, sensei?"

"Hmm… probablemente." Dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh…" dijo Naruto, confuso por la enigmática respuesta. "Está bien… creo." Y volvió a enfocarse en el proceso de cocción.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara. Le agradaba la presencia de Naruto, sí. Pero ¿acaso lo suficiente para considerar dejarle entrar a su vida como algo más que un simple estudiante? Sobre eso tendría que pensar al respecto, en el significado que estaba tomando Uzumaki en su vida

El aroma de la comida comenzaba a distraer al Jounin, así que optó por dejar las meditaciones para otro tiempo, uno en el cual se encontrase con las necesidades más básicas de su cuerpo satisfechas. La espera no fue larga para cuando Naruto anunció que la comida estaba lista. El menú del día consistía en udon con tempura. El rubio dispuso la mesa en la manera que la última vez que comieron juntos en el apartamento de Kakashi; colocó una silla al lado izquierdo de la del Jounin, pero en dirección contraria, todo esto para facilitarle disfrutar la comida a su ritmo.

"Itadakimasu." dijo Kakashi, con el rostro ya libre de la máscara.

El estómago del Jounin recibió con agradecimiento los alimentos, cuyo sabor y consistencias hablaban a favor de las habilidades culinarias del otro ninja. Era agradable tener una comida bien preparada de vez en cuando; no es que Kakashi careciera de experiencia en la cocina, pues la vida independiente que había llevado desde su niñez le había obligado a instruirse al respecto, sino que todo el largo proceso de elaboración de un platillo tomaba más tiempo del que le gustaría; la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaba preparando algo sencillo en un par de minutos. A final de cuentas, Kakashi comenzaba a ver los puntos a favor de tener a Naruto como una variable constante en su vida.

"Supongo que debo darte las gracias." dijo Kakashi con falso cansancio. "Por tomarte la molestia de cuidar de tu viejo y acabado sensei…"

"¿Viejo y acabado? ¡Sí, claro!" respondió Naruto en tono divertido. Se recargó en la silla, al punto de rozar el hombro de Kakashi. "Puede que esté convaleciente, pero nada de viejo y acabado. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo podría aplicar al menos veinte maneras distintas para intentar matarme sin siquiera tener que cambiar de posición. Y digo 'intentar' porque dudo que lo lograse. Después de todo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ninja invencible y futuro Hokage."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Kakashi, burlón. "Yo no estaría tan seguro…" levantó su protector hacia su frente, inclinando después su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para entrar en el campo de visión de Naruto; los ojos azules de su ex-estudiante encontrándose con su Sharingan descubierto. "Aún tengo un par de buenos trucos por mostrarte…" sólo escasos centímetros los separaban. "Si acaso estás dispuesto a verlos."

El tiempo siguió su curso con ellos así, Kakashi casi recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto mientras se miraban en la quietud del apartamento. Su tono voz en ese último comentario había sonado más denso de lo que pretendía, dejando entre los dos hombres una atmósfera de expectación. Era la segunda ocasión en el día en la que se encontraba en una posición como esa con el rubio.

Era evidente en los ojos de Uzumaki la sorpresa de éste; a pesar de los ya varios años de conocerse eran contadas las ocasiones en que el Jounin había revelado su Sharingan, además de tratarse siempre de situaciones de batalla. Ni siquiera el mismo Kakashi estaba seguro de porqué realizó semejante acto, siendo que prefería mantener oculto aquel triste recuerdo de su pasado a menos de ser necesario lo contrario. Naruto provocaba reacciones inusuales en él.

Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Naruto, escuchar el sonido hueco de su leve respiración, y ver la dificultad que le estaba costando no posar la mirada sobre su rostro al descubierto. Esto último lo hizo volver a la realidad. Su comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado relajado, demasiado directo; eso no podía estar bien. Volvió a erguirse, retomando la posición previa a ese pequeño lapso de contacto inusitado. El protector cubrió de nuevo su Sharingan, y con eso el momento se rompió.

Kakashi regresó su atención por completo al plato de comida delante de él. Los dos ninjas siguieron comiendo, pretendiendo que ninguna ocurrencia fuera de lo usual había acontecido. No obstante, Kakashi podía sentir la aprehensión en Uzumaki, y él mismo comenzaba a perder interés en la comida.

Tenía la fuerte sensación de haber dado un paso impremeditado, yendo más allá que con las anteriores insinuaciones candorosas. Lo intrigante era que esta vez ni siquiera se había propuesto de manera consciente instigar al adolescente, su cuerpo se había saltado por completo el requerido proceso de raciocinio para pasar directo a la acción. Maldijo internamente su conducta; sensaciones extrañas o no, él seguía siendo un ninja.

"Sensei…" comenzó Naruto, tentativamente. "¿Qué…?"

"¡Vaya, que bien estuvo eso!" exclamó Kakashi, colocando aparatosamente el plato vacío de regreso en la mesa. Su habilidad de aspirar la comida en segundos sí que resultaba útil en ocasiones. "Gracias por la comida, Naruto."

La máscara estaba de regreso en la cara del Jounin, quien se levantó para colocar en el fregadero su plato. Podía sentir la mirada de Naruto clavada en su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta el muchacho se encontraba sentado igual que antes, con el rostro en dirección contraria a Kakashi.

"Oh… por nada." respondió Naruto. Se levantó del asiento y fue a colocar su plato a medio terminar junto al de Kakashi.

El momento se alargó incómodamente; los dos ninjas carecían de palabras, y el rubio parecía decidido a no mirar al Jounin mientras vaciaba los restos del plato en el fregadero. Kakashi tenía la impresión de que su abrupta manera de terminar la comida, a pesar de haberle sacado de la comprometedora situación, no había sido lo más apropiado.

"Bueno, supongo que necesita descansar, sensei." dijo Naruto, al fin enfrentando la mirada del otro hombre. Sus palabras tenían un dejo de cautela que le desagradó a Kakashi. "Lo mejor será que me vaya."

Acompañó a Uzumaki hacia la salida, y durante el corto trayecto Kakashi debatía en su interior cuál era el proceder más apropiado. El rubio estaba a punto de retirarse, y esta ocasión sin consolidar ningún tipo de invitación a encontrarse de nuevo. Por segunda ocasión se le presentaba la oportunidad de replegarse y dejar la relación con su ex-estudiante volver al formal estado anterior.

No obstante, esa mañana antes de encontrarse con Naruto había decidido arriesgarse, investigar de qué se trataban los efectos que éste causaba en su persona. Y Kakashi era un hombre que se atenía a sus palabras y llevaba a fin sus decisiones; hoy no era el día en que eso cambiaría, no iba a retractarse. La mano de Uzumaki ya estaba girando la perilla de la puerta del apartamento cuando el Jounin habló.

"Entonces, Naruto…" comenzó Kakashi, atrayendo la atención del otro shinobi. "¿Estás ocupado esta noche?" Naruto se giró hacia él con gesto interrogante pero el Jounin continuó hablando. "Es decir, estos últimos tres días has estado invitándome a comer constantemente, lo justo es que te invite yo al menos en una ocasión ¿no crees?"

"Bueno, sensei, eso no es necesa-"

"Oh, vamos…" le interrumpió Kakashi, acercándose al rubio. El adolescente retrocedió hacia la puerta, pero el otro hombre lo siguió, acorralándole. "Además, acordamos que yo escogería el lugar de nuestra segunda cita…"

Una vez más estaba jugando sucio, tomando ventaja con ese tipo de acercamientos insinuantes, pero deseaba convencer al muchacho de encontrarse con él de nuevo. Además, la siguiente mirada que le ofreció Naruto, entre sorprendida y anhelante, le confirmaba que a veces el fin justificaba los medios. Se permitió contemplar los ojos azules de su ex-estudiante, admirando la profundidad de éstos, su notable brillo. Kakashi se preguntaba qué otros detalles interesantes escondía Naruto, y cuántos de ellos podría él llegar a descubrir.

El Copy-ninja notó un leve incremento en el ritmo respiratorio del rubio, así como una rojiza coloración comenzando a teñir sus mejillas; estas fueron las señales que le indicaron que el momento de alejarse había llegado. Su intención era refrenar una posible negativa por parte de Uzumaki, no perturbarle invadiendo su espacio personal. Retrocedió un paso, procediendo a tomar su actitud más tranquila posible.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Kakashi, actuando como si nada inusual hubiese ocurrido. Podía distinguirse una sonrisa plácida debajo de su máscara. "¿Qué te parece si paso por tu casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche?"

"Ah… es decir… ¡seguro!" exclamó Naruto. El rostro del enérgico ninja se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, dejando atrás todo rastro de reserva o nerviosismo antes demostrado. "Sí, eso estaría muy bien, sensei."

"Pues está decidido." dijo Kakashi. Extendió su mano izquierda para abrir la puerta al otro ninja. "Hasta entonces."

"Hasta entonces." Repitió Naruto, asintiendo con un gesto de cabeza entusiasta. "¡No llegue tarde, sensei!" sonrió de nuevo a su antiguo maestro y abandonó el lugar.

El Jounin vio a Uzumaki alejarse a la distancia por unos escasos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, y clavó la mirada en el techo. Esa posición era una de las más recurrentes en los días previos, y por razones desconocidas parecía propiciar sus reflexiones.

'_Vaya. Así que tengo una cita con Naruto…_'

Deslizó hacia abajo su máscara y exhaló con pesadez. Una cita verdadera con Naruto, igual que todo lo que orbitaba alrededor del vivaz adolescente, seguro probaría ser un evento bastante inusual. Aún desconocía él mismo cuales eran sus planes para la reunión, así como el verdadero significado de su manera de proceder. Había invitado a salir a Uzumaki en un impulso de determinación.

'_Pero el asunto es porqué lo hice, qué pretendo al invitar a salir a Naruto. ¿Estoy interesándome en él?_'

Aunque Kakashi odiaba el mero hecho de tener que confeccionar en su mente semejante pregunta, se trataba de un cuestionamiento que necesitaba afrontar. Por lo tanto, tratando de utilizar la terminología menos sentimental, comenzó a poner orden a sus ideas. Los datos hasta el momento obtenidos se resumían a que Naruto, a diferencia de una larga lista de personas en su vida, había atrapado su atención, provocando asimismo ciertas sensaciones misteriosas en él.

"Estoy interesando, entonces." resolvió Kakashi, ahora cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Supongo que no me sorprende que Naruto haya logrado tal cosa. Ese muchacho tiene algo para lograr lo imposible y dar esperanza a las causas perdidas…"

Todavía no lograba definir en tu totalidad qué implicaba ese interés, o puede que aún no estuviese preparado para declararlo como un hecho definitivo. Empero, eso no le impedía plantearse la situación hipotética de estar desarrollando un interés sentimental hacia el rubio de ojos azules. Aparte de los aspectos de moral y ética implicados en la posible atracción hacia su estudiante adolescente del género masculino, el problema que más preocupaba al Jounin era la posibilidad de engancharse en dichas sensaciones.

Kakashi era todo menos pudoroso, y la opinión pública nunca había jugado un papel importante en sus acciones, eso había quedado atrás hace muchos años, al comprender en la pérdida de su padre el mal que podía causar vivir en base a lo que los demás esperan de uno. Tener una relación con alguien menor le daba igual, y el género de dicha persona tampoco era muy relevante. Era el hecho de tratarse de un ex-estudiante suyo lo que complicaba todo, y que éste fuera hijo de su fallecido sensei dificultaba bastante la ecuación.

Para Hatake Kakashi, el hombre que había vivido más de la mitad de su vida manteniendo a raya cualquier tipo de vínculo que no fuese netamente laboral, desarrollar sentimientos hacia Naruto parecía un compromiso demasiado grande. Además del hecho de que cada vez que él se acercaba lo suficiente a alguien dicha persona terminaba muerta no ayudaba a su decisión.

"Pero todo esto es una situación hipotética." Se dijo Kakashi al tiempo que jugueteaba con la máscara reposando sobre su cuello. "Nada de eso ha ocurrido."

Hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado las preocupaciones; necesitaba dejar de pensar tan a futuro. No es como si la cita de esa noche fuera a ser un evento crucial en su relación con Naruto; puede que aún no tuviese previsto qué ocurriría en el encuentro, pero tener un acercamiento comprometedor con el adolescente estaba por seguro fuera de discusión.

Ya tendría tiempo para consultar con Obito, y sobre todo con Minato-sensei, el asunto de su nuevo interés en el enérgico ninja. De momento había otras instancias más apremiantes, como descifrar qué diantres iba a hacer en la susodicha cita con Uzumaki. Tendría que pensar algo pronto. Por segunda ocasión en el día no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

A/N: Gracias por seguir aquí, y a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar. ¡Me hacen feliz! Cualquier crítica o comentario, no duden en decirlo. Sus palabras me mantienen aquí escribiendo n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La noche era fresca, calmada, y el viento nocturno acompañaba al Copy-nin en su lenta caminata. Había salido de su apartamento con tiempo de anticipación, así que Kakashi decidió tomar la ruta panorámica hacia la casa de Naruto. Pensaba llegar a tiempo a la cita, seguro, pero no temprano.

'_Tengo una reputación que mantener, después de todo._'

Continuó avanzando en silencio; con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, hombros relajados, y mirada distraída, Kakashi daba más la impresión de ir cumpliendo con una aburrida guardia nocturna por la aldea, en lugar de estar dirigiéndose a una cita. A pesar del decisivo significado que podría tener el encuentro el Jounin se encontraba calmado; no estaba en su naturaleza andar por la vida inseguro de sus acciones o dudoso sobre sus decisiones. Pasaría lo que tenía que pasar, y de momento la prioridad en la mente de Kakashi era tener una agradable velada con su antiguo estudiante.

Llegó al edificio donde Naruto residía; alzó la mirada hacia el apartamento en la cima de la construcción, descubriendo las luces encendidas. Sabía que era justo la hora acordada, así que saltó hacia allá. Permaneció en el pequeño balcón, recargado contra el frío barandal de metal y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una de las ventanas del apartamento le dejaba ver un poco del interior del lugar, y Kakashi creyó divisar parte de la cabellera del rubio; se enderezó para ver mejor, y logró así confirmar sus sospechas.

Sentado sobre la cama estaba Naruto, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro contraído en un gesto de concentración. El Jounin notó el tamborileo rítmico de los dedos de la mano derecha de Uzumaki contra su brazo izquierdo. Sonrió ante la idea de ser él la causa de tan absorto comportamiento en el joven ninja. Avanzó hacia la entrada y llamó a la puerta. Ya habría tiempo de explorar los efectos de su presencia en Naruto durante la velada, además de que prefería evitar ser descubierto por éste observándole.

'_Ya piensa que soy bastante pervertido. No hay necesidad de agregar voyerista a la lista_.'

La puerta del apartamento se abrió casi de inmediato, y el rostro sonriente de su antiguo estudiante le dio la bienvenida. El muchacho iba vestido de manera casual, y a Kakashi le pareció que éste se veía bastante bien sin el protector puesto, dejando caer libres varios mechones rubios sobre su frente. Él llevaba su siempre presente uniforme ninja; cita o no, sus hábitos de vestimenta seguirían iguales.

"Hola, Kakashi sensei." Dijo Naruto, aún portando una sonrisa. "No llegó tarde ¿Ningún desastre natural repentino o damisela en necesidad de rescate a mitad del camino?"

"Nada. Al parecer mi arduo trabajo ha dado frutos y por fin he erradicado todo peligro en Konoha." Bromeó Kakashi, recargado en el marco de la puerta. "Entonces ¿listo para salir?"

Naruto asintió y, después de apagar las luces del apartamento, salió a encontrarse con el otro hombre. Parecía en verdad entusiasmado, y así continuó mientras iban andando el camino hacia el destino de esa noche. El Jounin permaneció con su actitud desinteresada, aunque disfrutando el recorrido en realidad; las calles por las que avanzaban eran poco transitadas y la oscuridad de la recién llegada noche les escudaba de cualquier mirada no requerida.

"¿A dónde vamos, sensei?" preguntó el rubio, curioso.

"Al Ichiraku Ramen no, por seguro." Fue lo único que le respondió Kakashi y continuó caminando.

No hubo más preguntas por parte de Uzumaki. En realidad estaban dirigiéndose a la reconocida tienda de dango de la aldea. Aunque dicha comida estaba lejos de pertenecer a sus favoritos, en las noches el lugar tenía buen ambiente, incluso ofreciendo bebidas alcohólicas a los clientes. Ya en el pasado había visitado el lugar en compañía de otros colegas ninjas y, aunque no era la gran cosa, serviría para la ocasión. Fue lo más apropiado que le vino a la mente para la susodicha cita; era demasiado grande para lidiar con salidas al cine y ese tipo de citas adolescentes.

Al llegar al establecimiento Naruto le miró con un gesto de duda al que Kakashi respondió colocando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y guiándolo al interior del lugar. El Jounin dio un breve saludo al dueño de la tienda y siguió su camino a la parte trasera, más allá de las mesas regulares utilizadas durante el día. El área a la que llegaron contaba con una barra y varias pequeñas mesas para dos o tres personas; algunas lámparas colocadas alrededor dejaban el lugar a media luz, agregando intimidad a la atmósfera.

"Vaya…" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. "No tenía idea de que esto existía dentro de la tienda de dango."

"Porque no se supone que lo sepas." Kakashi también tomó asiento, ubicándose a un lado del rubio, en vez de frente a éste. "Los niños deben mantenerse alejados de los bares."

"Bueno, lamento decírselo pero, noticia de última hora: ya no soy un niño, sensei…" dijo Naruto, resentido.

"¿Oh, sí?" respondió Kakashi y apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa, quedando su rostro al nivel del otro ninja. "Pues excelente, porque si no, no tendría caso esta cita."

El Jounin sabía muy bien que el rubio ya no era un niño, cumplidos recientemente sus diecisiete años, pero era demasiado divertido fastidiarlo al respecto. Llegó en ese momento el mesero, ofreciéndose a tomar la orden de los dos ninjas. Kakashi agradeció la interrupción, ya que Naruto había estado a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, lo más probable para hacer una pregunta, la cual el Jounin se vería forzado a evadir; prefería no ahondar en esos temas, al menos no de momento.

Volviendo su atención al empleado, Kakashi decidió por ambos a pesar de la mirada de ligera molestia de Naruto, ordenando dos porciones de teppanyaki dango, té verde para el rubio, y sake para él. El mesero hizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiró, dejándolos de nuevo solos. Con el fin de llevar la conversación por un rumbo más tranquilo el Jounin tomó la palabra.

"Espero que te guste el dango." Dijo Kakashi, hundiéndose en la silla para tomar una postura más cómoda. Su voz sonaba relajada, mas no desinteresada. "La verdad no tenía una idea extensa de qué otro tipo de comidas te agradan aparte del ramen." Levantó la mirada en un gesto pensativo. "De hecho, a pesar de haber sido tu sensei y conocerte hace ya algún tiempo, es poco lo que sé de ti como individuo." Le lanzó una mirada furtiva al rubio. "Eres un pequeño misterio, Naruto."

El Jounin sabía que no era del todo cierto aquello de desconocer por completo a Uzumaki, ya que con el paso del tiempo y las vivencias compartidas durante tantas misiones logró hacerse una buena idea de ciertas peculiaridades del muchacho. Sin embargo, el comentario le daba oportunidad a explorar otros aspectos de la personalidad del adolescente sin comprometerse demasiado, demostrando nada más allá de una simple curiosidad.

"El dango está bien, supongo…" dijo Naruto y dio un vistazo apreciativo a los alrededores. "El lugar también es bastante agradable. Sólo espero no encontrarnos con esa extraña mujer adicta al dango, Anko sensei."

"Oh." Kakashi se sintió satisfecho de lograr sacar adelante la conversación y decidió indagar al respecto. "¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual no te agrade?"

"Pues… en verdad creo que está loca." respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que yo le parecía la persona perfecta para jugar y torturar durante un rato." Giró a ver a Kakashi con un gesto de mitad disgusto y mitad confusión. "En serio que no tengo idea de cómo permiten que alguien así ejerza como ninja. Pero bueno… mientras pueda mantenerme a distancia, me da igual."

Sí, eso sonaba justo como algo que la irreverente mujer diría. Eran pocas la veces en las que Kakashi había trabajado junto a ella, pero suficientes para clasificarla como parte del grupo de personas que, siempre que fuese posible, optaría por evitar. Mitarashi Anko era de los pocos en la aldea que se habían atrevido a hacerle un acercamiento con intereses abiertamente de tipo íntimo, el cual Kakashi rechazó de forma rotunda pero sutil. Deseaba que la petición del rubio fuese escuchada y la mujer no hiciera aparición esa noche.

"¿Entonces no te agrada la idea de algo de tortura, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi, soltando el comentario como si de lo más común se tratase. El muchacho le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa, al parecer incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente. Kakashi continuó hablando como si nada. "Me refiero a que como ninja es un procedimiento al que en ocasiones no queda otra opción más que recurrir… ¿sabías que hay escuadrones de ANBU entrenados justo para eso?"

"Oh. Eso. Sí… lo sé." dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos e intentando recobrar la compostura. "Sé que a veces es necesario, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de torturar a alguien, ni tampoco gran parte de los otros trabajos asignados a los ANBUs. Dudo enlistarme alguna vez para formar parte de ellos. Creo…" se detuvo un momento para organizar sus pensamientos. Su voz había recuperado fluidez y la impetuosa pregunta inicial del otro hombre quedó olvidada. "Creo que no sería tan fácil seguir adelante y llevar una vida normal después de pasar por todo eso."

Por supuesto que no era fácil, Kakashi lo sabía a la perfección, habiendo él pertenecido durante un par de años a un escuadrón; su especialidad era el rastreo pero, siendo Capitán, era común que terminara tomando el puesto de asesino si la ocasión lo requería. Puede que todo aquello haya sido por el bien de la aldea y la seguridad de sus habitantes, mas no por eso disminuía la culpa o la magnitud de semejantes recuerdos. Era un alivio oír que enlistarse como ANBU estaba fuera de los planes de Naruto; ese tipo de experiencia no era una que desease para su antiguo estudiante.

El regreso del mesero acompañado de las respectivas órdenes de comida para los dos ninjas rompió el hilo de la conversación; el hombre colocó los pedidos sobre la mesa y se retiró quedando a su servicio si se les ofrecía algo más. Kakashi se vio entonces de nuevo frente a las restricciones que venían con el uso perpetuo de una máscara. Uzumaki retomó la actitud de las ocasiones anteriores, reacomodándose en el asiento para mantener al Jounin fuera de su campo de visión inmediato.

El lugar estaba bastante vacío, además de encontrarse ellos ubicados en una de las mesas más apartadas y sin ninguna persona alrededor, así que Kakashi deslizó hacia abajo su máscara sin preocupación y probó el dango; miró a Naruto de reojo, y vio que éste también estaba probando la comida. La conversación había comenzado a tornarse interesante, así que Kakashi decidió buscar la manera de reiniciarla.

"Entonces, Naruto…" comenzó el Jounin, bebiendo después un pequeño trago de sake. "Han pasado años sin que nos veamos, me imagino que algunas cosas han cambiado. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti?"

"Pues…" respondió Naruto, quien ya iba a la mitad de su primera brocheta de dango. "Las cosas siguen bastante igual, en realidad. No hay mucho que contar, sensei…"

"Vamos, Naruto." dijo Kakashi, sonando desanimado. "¿O tendremos que hacer esto como aquella vez? ¿Todo ese asunto de qué te gusta y disgusta y sueños para el futuro?"

"Sí, recuerdo eso. Aquella vez no logramos que usted nos dijera ni una de esas cosas, sensei." Le acusó el rubio.

"Anda, Naruto." insistió Kakashi, dándole un pequeño empujón con su hombro. "Compláceme en esto."

"Oh… bueno, veamos… ¿un poco de mí?" Tomó el té entre las manos y sopló, dispersando el vapor emergente de la taza. "Mi sueño sigue siendo llegar a ser Hokage, nada va a cambiar eso. Gaara ya es líder de su aldea, yo no puedo quedarme atrás. Y lo que me gusta…" giró la vista hacia el otro ninja por un momento, llegando sólo a ver la mano de Kakashi sobre la mesa antes de obligarse a mirar de nuevo la taza de té frente a él. "Eh… plantas. Me gustan las plantas. Cuidarlas y esas cosas." Tomó un apresurado sorbo de té e hizo un gesto de dolor al quemarse con le líquido caliente. "Y no hay muchas cosas que me desagraden. Eso… eso sería todo, creo."

Kakashi tenía como motivo personal para esta supuesta cita llegar a un mejor entendimiento de aquellas nuevas sensaciones despertadas en él por su ex-estudiante; la agitación que se expandió por su pecho al recibir esa pequeña mirada furtiva de Naruto a mitad de su discurso era prueba fehaciente de que la idea de corresponder la atracción del muchacho no le disgustaba, sino quizás lo contrario. Ese breve gesto fue más valioso que toda la respuesta en sí.

La plática con Naruto se tornaba cada vez más interesante, así que el Jounin decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Quería ver cuáles eran las reacciones del rubio, así que optó por dejar comida en un segundo plano; vació el resto del sake de un trago, volvió a colocarse la máscara sobre el rostro, y centró de lleno su atención en el otro ninja.

"¿Plantas, eh?" dijo Kakashi, apoyando un brazo en la mesa para entrar al rango de visión del rubio. "¿Y te gusta algo más?" su único ojo visible se enfocó en los de Naruto. "¿Estas salidas, por ejemplo?" Uzumaki le miró fijamente unos cuantos segundos y luego asintió despacio en silencio. "Bueno, a mí también me agradan."

Era verdad, le agradaba salir con Naruto. O, mejor dicho, estar con él; salir o no salir le era irrelevante. Había algo en el rubio que le daba una nueva luz a toda persona que se le aproximaba, y a Kakashi comenzaba a gustarle el cambio en su velada existencia. Se sentí bien saber que el rubio también disfrutaba de la compañía.

"Entonces… tal vez deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo." dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y mordió entusiasta al dango. "Pero entonces, sensei, ya respondí sus preguntas. Es su turno de hablar."

"Bueno, supongo que es lo justo." dijo Kakashi, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y recargándose en el respaldo. "Pues… me gusta leer."

"Seguro." intervino Naruto con dejo de incredulidad. "¿Algo que no sea la basura que escribe Ero-sennin?"

"No es basura, Naruto." respondió el Jounin, fingiéndose ofendido al mismo tiempo que una idea se formaba en su mente. "Tienen tramas interesantes, y aparte de entretener dan buenos mensajes al final."

"¿Cómo es un buen mensaje que el protagonista termine quedándose al final con la chica _y_ la madre de ésta?" se quejó el rubio. "Eso no está bien."

"Oh, así que ya has leído uno de los libros de la serie Icha Icha." Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara al ver al rubio caer por su comentario. "¿Sería de casualidad aquel que estaba en mi habitación, junto a mi cama?"

"¿Eh? Bueno, yo…" dijo Naruto, tropezando con sus propias palabras, afectado por haber sido descubierto. "¡Fue su culpa! Tardó horas en llegar ese día." Apuntó a Kakashi acusadoramente con una de las brochetas de dango. "¡Horas! Yo… estaba aburrido, y el libro estaba ahí… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?"

"Está bien." dijo Kakashi en tono tranquilizador. "No hay nada de malo con leer esos libros ¿sabes? No tienes que pretender que no te gustan cuando estás conmigo."

"No estoy pretendiendo." afirmó Uzumaki, volviendo su atención a la comida en su plato. "En verdad no me gustan esos libros."

"Vaya… ¿y por qué sería eso?" inquirió el Jounin, aprovechando la oportunidad. "Jiraiya-sama es un maestro para describir… las cosas."

"Bueno, pues las cosas me parecen repetitivas." dijo el rubio, concentrado en picar una y otra vez un mismo pedazo de dango. "No entiendo por qué a tanta gente le gusta…" se mordió el labio inferior un momento y después volteó hacia el otro hombre con la frente fruncida. "¿Qué tanto tiene de interesante un hombre acostándose con una mujer?"

Bien, esa era una pregunta que Kakashi no esperaba ni sabía cómo responder. Si contestaba estaría abriendo la puerta a otros posibles cuestionamientos en temas que no tenía contemplado abordar. Sin embargo, la mirada de Naruto continuaba posada sobre él, a la espera de una respuesta. Era una situación de la que no podía zafarse fácilmente; después de todo, quien insistió en la ronda de preguntas fue él. Además, sentía que la cuestión no era sólo referente a los textos de Jiraiya.

"Bueno, todo es cuestión del contexto." respondió Kakashi, tratando sonar lo más convincente posible. "La mayoría de las historias tratan de dos personas y lo que tienen que atravesar para estar juntos. Da lo mismo si son hombres o mujeres o una mezcla de los dos. Al menos eso es lo que pienso yo."

Concluyó su respuesta con una sonrisa, asegurándose de no imprimirle ningún tipo de malicia para darle credibilidad a sus palabras. Era probable que esa fuera una de las cosas más cursis que Kakashi jamás dijo en su vida, pero la actitud de alivio que apareció en el rostro de su ex-estudiante valía el sacrificio. Asimismo era una manera sutil de hacer saber a Naruto que él no tenía inconvenientes con las diversas preferencias sentimentales disponibles; nunca estaba de más dejar implícito el dato. No obstante, eso era lo más que ahondaría en el tópico.

"Pero bueno…" comenzó el Jounin, alegre. "Cambiando de tema, estaba pensando ¿crees que el ramen deba ser considerado sopa, pasta, o sopa de pasta?"

Y con eso la conversación tomo un nuevo giro, atrapando a los dos ninjas en una animada discusión inofensiva sobre la comida favorita de Uzumaki por el resto de la cena.

---

La oscuridad de la noche ya estaba asentada cuando los dos ninjas abandonaron el restaurante y, a pesar de saber que Naruto era lo suficiente grande para cuidarse solo, Kakashi se ofreció a acompañarle de regreso a su apartamento; sonaba como la acción correcta después de haberlo invitado a salir. Además, por dentro el Jounin deseaba alargar el tiempo en compañía del rubio, razón que le impulsó a iniciar algo de plática.

"Entonces… ¿aún ninguna misión interesante?" preguntó Kakashi.

"De hecho, sí. Algo así." dijo Naruto, pensativo. "Bueno, al menos eso espero… Tsunade-baachan dijo que ya eran suficientes vacaciones para mí y me asignó a una misión de escolta."

"Oh." Eso tomó al Jounin por sorpresa. "¿Cuándo viste a Tsunade-sama?

"Hace un rato. Me mandó llamar." respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. "Dijo que era tiempo de ponerme a hacer algo de provecho."

"Hmm… ¿y qué tan extensa será la misión?" preguntó Kakashi, nada entusiasmado con el prospecto de no ver al adolescente por algún tiempo.

"Supongo que dos, tres días máximo." dijo Naruto sin mucho interés. "Es sólo acompañar a unos comerciantes a un punto de encuentro en los límites del territorio, pero con la carga nos retrasaremos un poco."

Kakashi no continuó con la conversación, en lugar de eso sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Él también estaría pronto de regreso en misiones, como Tsunade le dijo más temprano ese día. Cuando ambos restablecieran sus actividades regulares disminuiría el tiempo que los dos ninjas pasaban juntos, si es que acaso continuaban viéndose. Incluso en cuestiones de trabajo eran pocas las veces que se encontraran. Puede que Team Kakashi aún existiese, pero cada vez eran menos las misiones asignadas al escuadrón.

Era curioso como el resto del los equipos continuaban trabajando juntos, a diferencia de ellos; no era ocurrencia rara ver a Gai pasando tiempo con sus subordinados, y Asuma siempre había hecho tiempo para estar al tanto de las actividades de su equipo. Que el Equipo 7 fuese distinto probablemente tenía que ver con él, siempre marcando la distancia y dejando claro que tenían sólo una relación laboral.

'_Y justo ahora que quizá me interese tener algo más, no es posible._'

La cortesía de Kakashi le llevó a acompañar a Naruto hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Parecía estar repitiéndose la escena del día anterior, los dos ninjas de pie mirándose inciertos de cómo concluir el encuentro, pero ahora las posiciones se invertían. Vio a Naruto abrir y cerrar su mano derecha en señal de nerviosismo, y el Jounin tenía que aceptar que él tampoco se encontraba en el más tranquilo de los humores.

Uzumaki estaría de nuevo cumpliendo misiones a partir del día siguiente, y seguro para su regreso Kakashi ya se encontraría recuperado y trabajando de nuevo. Se acabarían las excusas para continuar encontrándose; si en verdad quería continuar viendo al alegre muchacho iba a tener que dar una razón, y dudaba que sus ambiguas invitaciones fueran suficiente. Mientras trataba de descifrar cómo solucionar la presente encrucijada Naruto habló, marcando su propio curso al momento.

"Me gustó salir con usted, sensei." dijo el rubio, tomando ese tono de inusual seriedad que continuaba intrigando al Jounin. "Pero…"

"¿Pero?" repitió Kakashi con genuina curiosidad y más que poca confusión al ver al adolescente desviar la mirada. "¿Hay algo malo?"

"No, nada malo. No es eso. Es sólo que…" su rostro mostraba una expresión de preocupación. "¿Fue esto en realidad una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad?"

Kakashi se lamentó de no haber tomado la palabra cuando tuvo oportunidad. Era de esperarse que Naruto, con su arrojada naturaleza, fuese directo al centro de la cuestión. Se iban acabando las opciones para continuar evitando una confrontación. En un último intento por no contestar de manera concreta el Jounin respondió la pregunta del rubio con una propia.

"¿Querrías tú que fuera una cita de verdad?" dijo Kakashi, tratando de no hacer ninguna inflexión durante la frase para que el rubio no infiriese algo de sus palabras.

"¿Saberlo haría una diferencia en su respuesta?" contrarrestó Naruto, enfrentando la mirada del otro hombre.

"Todo acto tiene una consecuencia, y por lo tanto hace una diferencia." fue la evasiva respuesta del Jounin.

"No me venga con eso, sensei." replicó Uzumaki, su voz dejando claro que no estaba conforme con la situación. "Llevo toda la noche respondiendo sus preguntas y soportando que usted no conteste ninguna. No importa si no quiere que sepa cuáles son sus pasatiempos o sus sueños y esas cosas, pero esto…" hizo un ademán con la mano señalando el espacio entre los dos. "Esto sí me importa y quiero saberlo."

Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro, sabiéndose atrapado en una situación irremediable en la que su elocuencia era inefectiva. La determinación que irradiaba del adolescente, tanto en sus palabras como en su postura, descartaban cabida a nada menos que la verdad. El problema era que él no estaba seguro de cuál era esa verdad. Puede que la salida a punto de concluir le ayudase a aclarar sus ideas al respecto, confirmando su atracción hacia Naruto, pero eso no indicaba que debía aceptarlo ante éste.

Reconocer que tuvieron una cita acarreaba ciertas implicaciones problemáticas a futuro en las que se vería expuesto, fuera de la seguridad del mundo de relaciones sin profundidad que había creado a su alrededor. No obstante, si pretendía continuar viendo a Uzumaki en actividades extra-curriculares tendría que tomar el riesgo. La mirada del rubio dejaba ver que estaba impacientándose, así que Kakashi dejó por primera vez en mucho tiempo su área de confort y respondió la pregunta.

"Me agradas, Naruto." dijo el Jounin con una mano detrás del cuello, señal de que no era sencillo para él decir aquello. "Pero…"

"¿Pero?" repitió Naruto con seriedad.

"Bien. Digamos que esto sí fue una cita." concedió Kakashi, cansado. "¿Qué viene después?"

"No lo sé." dijo el rubio, metiendo las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón en una postura de abatimiento. "No importa. Ya veremos."

"Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación aquí, Naruto." dijo Kakashi con pesadez. "La verdad es que yo no-"

"¿No quiere que nos veamos de nuevo?" interrumpió Uzumaki, su voz impregnada de confusión. "¿Es eso? ¿Entonces por qué me invitó a salir hoy? Además, usted dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo."

"No es eso, Naruto." se apresuró Kakashi a aclarar. "Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Es sólo que… no soy el tipo de persona para una relación sentimental. O relaciones de cualquier tipo. No está en mí."

"Bueno, eso ya lo veremos." dijo Naruto, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado. "Además, no le estoy pidiendo que iniciemos una relación. ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento o lo que quiero!"

"Tengo mis suposiciones." dijo el Jounin, recuperando algo de su usual cinismo.

"Suponer no es lo mismo que saber." declaró Naruto, ofreciendo al otro ninja una débil sonrisa. "Mire, sensei… sé que no soy la persona más elocuente ni la más inteligente, pero…" se detuvo. "Lo que intento decir es…" inhaló profundo, contuvo el aire unos segundos, y luego lo dejó salir en un suspiro resignado. "No pido mucho. ¿Sería demasiado poder vernos de nuevo?"

En realidad no lo era, sino todo lo contrario, sería justo lo que Kakashi quería. No obstante, el Jounin sabía que lo que se quiere no siempre equivale a lo mejor para uno. Era increíble cómo se había salido de control la cita, la cual se suponía iba a estar exenta de momentos cruciales. En los últimos días nada parecía ir de acuerdo a sus planes; cuando Uzumaki estaba dentro de la ecuación el resultado siempre era incierto, a pesar de todos sus análisis y conjeturas. Eso mismo era una de las razones que le hacían recelar de una posible relación con el muchacho, no se le daba bien no estar en control.

Pero una vez más estaba Naruto esperando una respuesta suya, mirándole con esa sonrisa anhelante que hacía flaquear su resolución y a su interior suavizarse, sembrando dudas en su manera de proceder. Al ver que Kakashi no parecía decidirse la impaciente personalidad del muchacho salió a relucir, adelantándose al Jounin a tomar la palabra. Por la tensión de los labios de éste podía adivinarse que no estaba muy contento con lo que iba a decir.

"Está bien, sensei." dijo el rubio, concentrando su atención en el suelo. "Yo… Es tarde, y mañana temprano tengo un viaje que cumplir. Creo que lo mejor será que me acueste pronto."

"Naruto…" comenzó Kakashi, apenado.

"Bueno, sensei. Gracias por la cena." Los ojos azules del rubio se levantaron de nuevo para encontrar los del otro hombre, acompañados por una amplia sonrisa. "Tendrá que cuidarse sólo ahora que yo no esté." Retrocedió un paso al interior del apartamento. "Buenas noches."

Kakashi vio la puerta cerrarse frente a él, y el sonido de ésta resonó en la quietud de la noche, tal como la inminente sensación de haber cometido un tremendo error se expandió en su pecho. La imagen de esa última sonrisa de Naruto continuaba viéndose en su cabeza, la parte racional de su mente señalando cómo esos expresivos ojos azules habían mostrado varias emociones, ninguna relacionada con alegría. Una vez más Kakashi terminaba lastimando a alguien que intentaba acercársele.

"Maldición."

El camino de regreso a casa sería complicado, y el Jounin sospechaba que esa iba a ser una más de aquellas noches sin descanso, con la culpa como único acompañante.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Esta vez me tomaré la libertad de pedirles comentarios al respecto del capítulo, ya que fue algo complicado de escribir y quiero saber qué les pareció. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, y un especial saludo a mis reviewers anónimos, a quienes lamentablemente no puedo responderles de manera individual. Sus palabras son muy importantes para mí :)

Oh, y el dato sobre Naruto y las plantas es cierto (del Databook de Naruto). ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
